The Wrong Rabbit Hole
by 9ud9ir190ne6ad
Summary: All rabbit holes lead to Wonderland. But whereabouts is a different matter. When trouble arises Alice finds herself wishing she'd never fallen down another rabbit hole. HxA Chapter 20 up
1. Another Way?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Author's Note: First attempt at an Alice In Wonderland story, I hope you enjoy. Will be updating weekly :)

The Wrong Rabbit Hole

Chapter 1- Another Way?

Business was good in China and Alice had made remarkable progress for the company. In fact, everything was basically finished. Alice wasn't needed anymore, so she was taking a few days to explore before the return ship to England. The trip had certainly been an adventure, but it didn't stop the dreams of the mysterious man with the orange hair and the green eyes. Alice longed to see him again. At least this time when she returned she would know it was not a dream. And now that her father's company was set up to be the best it could be, she could not wait for the day she would return.

But even so, there was that niggle at the back of her mind that things wouldn't be the same when she returned. She'd left in such a rush, running away again- only this time, for feelings she didn't understand. But this trip had given her much needed time to think on it. And now that she understood her feelings, she hoped that maybe when she returned the Hatter she loved would return her feelings. If not, she would still stay because there was nowhere else she felt she truly belonged.

Granted, Alice had family here in this world. But she knew they would cope without her. They didn't need her, and no matter how much she loved them they weren't enough to hold her here. They'd never truly understood her, and the only family member who had was long gone. Alice still grieved for the brilliant man that was her father and wished he could have seen her Wonderland. But now that she had ensured that the company would thrive, she knew his name would be remembered.

"Miss Kingsley, I must insist that you take an escort with you."

Alice retreated from her thoughts with a sigh and turned to the young man who had spoken. "And I must insist that I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, Mr. Dashwood."

Alice had been in battle, slayed a Jabberwocky and saved a whole world. She would be fine taking a stroll through the nearby countryside. Plus, she suspected there was another reason for Mr. Dashwood insisting that he joined her. Ever since the trip had begun he had not kept her out of his sights. And he frequently claimed that he was a man of high standing in the company and of high breeding and that all this made him a very suitable escort. Alice had tried to discourage him, but nothing she said ever said seemed to be given much notice. She'd heard from the other sailors that he was smitten, and she dreaded another marriage proposal might come her way. She already knew her answer to him. He was nothing compared to the man she loved.

"I believe you overestimate yourself, Miss Kingsley. You are in a foreign country and could not possible know what dangers await a poor, defenceless young woman."

Another sigh escaped Alice's lips. This really was getting her nowhere. Either she could continue this discussion and miss the best part of the day, or she could agree and spent most of the day ignoring him. Perhaps then he would get the message of her disinterest.

"Fine, Mr. Dashwood. If you insist that you accompany me then so be it. But do not expect me to agree with it."

He nodded and moved to open the door for her.

No woman could call Mr. Dashwood ugly; he was far from it. He had soft brown locks that were always perfect no matter the weather. His face was angular, but with a softness to it. His eyes were brown and warm. His body was muscular but at the same time graceful. Alice could tell that many a woman will have wished to have been pursued by him. But it didn't matter how perfect he was, he was not the man she loved. As Mr. Dashwood drove the carriage, Alice ignored him and instead admired the countryside around her. Everything was different here. Though there were trees and forests much like at home, they had a different feel to them. And the creatures and plants living in them were different. While pondering this, the carriage came to a halt near some trees. Climbing out of the carriage Alice thought of which path to take, but before she decided Mr. Dashwood grabbed her arm.

"What is it, Mr. Dashwood?" she asked in surprise.

"Please, call me Robert." he said.

"Mr. Dashwood, what is it?" Alice cried, ignoring his request to be called Robert.

"Miss Kingsley, Alice. I have something I wish to ask you. I've thought about this long and hard. I know this is what I want. Alice, will you marry me?"

Alice looked away and then back. There was no way she could put this nicely. "Mr. Dashwood, I do wish you hadn't put me in this situation. I have tried to show you no interest, but you have continued to pursue me. I cannot marry you, Mr. Dashwood. I just don't love you."

Mr. Dashwood still held Alice's arm and when she turned to leave he pulled her back. "No, Alice. I've seen you looking at me. And sometimes when you think no one is watching you stare off into the distance and I just know you are thinking of me. You do love me."

Alice pulled on her arm. "Please, Mr. Dashwood, let me go. You are mistaken. It is not you that I think of. I am sorry, but my heart belongs to another. Leave me be and find another woman to pursue." Alice pulled more.

"No!" Mr. Dashwood cried, "I love you, no other will do. You will marry me and we will be happy. If you do not love me now than you will later!"

Alice was distressed; she had to get away from him. She pulled more and finally she was free. Before Mr. Dashwood could react Alice had dashed into the forest. She didn't care where she went, as long as it was far away from him. She could hear him calling out for her, and it only increased her speed. He meant for her to marry him. Who knew that such a gentle soul had such anger within?

It was dark in the forest, and although Alice kept tripping she pressed on. And then she stopped. There was a gap in the trees and light shone down in a circle. In the center was a hole, a large rabbit hole. Without thinking Alice dived into it, hoping that perhaps that there was more than one way to Wonderland.

The descent was different than the last time; it was darker and the there were no objects other than clocks. Despite all the fact that all of the clocks were ticking, they were all stopped at 12 o'clock. It was unnerving, especially with the silence that followed each tick.

When Alice reached the bottom, there was no room like before. She was in another forest. It was dark, and all the trees were dead. There were no bright colours, which Alice usually associated with Wonderland. Once again Alice was struck with the silence. What had happened to Wonderland? Was she even in Wonderland? Or had she stumbled across somewhere else entirely?

She walked on through the forest, thinking that perhaps she would find a way out. When she did, she noticed the glow of the same familiar colours on the horizon- Wonderland. Suddenly the truth dawned on her; she was in the outlands, the same place where Iracebeth and Ilosovic Stayne were banished. She needed to find her way out of there and back to Wonderland.

But as Alice looked around, trying to decide which way to go, something hit her, and then there was only darkness.


	2. Stayne

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice In Wonderland

Author's note: A slightly shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoy. Thanks to James Birdsong, Cobra Wonderland, KingofJesters and CastielandMexx for your reviews. This chapter is for you :) Also thanks to PerfectDisater22 for beta-ing :)

The Wrong Rabbit Hole

Chapter 2- Stayne

_Another miserable day_, Ilosovic Stayne thought as he looked out the window. Like most houses in the area, his was crudely made from earth. There was nothing else to use out here, except trees. But everyone around here avoided the forest like the plague. Stayne had never asked why. Some days he would walk right up to the edge, but he could never venture in. Perhaps it was the strange noises, almost like a child singing, that were heard from within that held him back, or maybe it was something more magical.

It was no wonder that even the outlanders would not live this far out. They chose instead to live on the border. Back here there was no colour except for brown and black. The day was no different than the night; Stayne had forgotten what days felt like, instead living an endless, timeless day. For many of the people here it sent them mad.

It was not just Stayne who existed here; there were many others who had been banished here over the years. Some had been here for centuries. Despite this, they had not aged a day. This was because Time no longer visited here. He left the outer regions of the outlands without time. No one knew why, but Stayne suspected it was because Time liked to see them tortured for longer. As a result, no one ever died, except by another or their own hands. That was how Stayne had released himself from Iracebeth. When she was the Red Queen, he had bowed to her and done everything she ordered. But he had never been attracted to her; it had only been her power that he loved. As soon as she lost that power, he no longer felt anything for her. For him, being chained to her was a fate worse than death.

This place had first been built for both of them. But the first night, Iracebeth had tried to charm him into bed. He was disgusted and had found his hands wrapped around her neck, squeezing with all his might. He only let go once she was dead.

He felt no remorse. Without her he could plan his revenge. The White Queen must fall, and in her place Stayne would stand as King. Then all Underland would be under his control, and he could then move upwards into the land where Alice came from. He couldn't have anymore heroes falling down rabbit holes.

But first he had to get out of the outlands. That was the difficult part. Stayne knew people who had been here for more years than he had lived, and no matter how much any of them wanted revenge, they had never found a way out. The banishment held magic that kept them trapped. Walking a few miles from this place, Stayne had found himself physically unable to move forwards and had been forced to return. The only way out of the outlands was to have the banishment revoked. That could only be done by the ruler, the White Queen. Stayne needed something, a bargaining chip. But the only way to get something or someone to hold ransom was to get them from outside the outlands, which was impossible. But still, Stayne had a long time to think this through, and somehow he would have revenge.

For now he could think no more about it. He rose from his chair and strode from the house. He was determined to get into the forest today. He could see the dead trees dimly in the distance and he walked towards them. He approached cautiously, not trusting whatever it was that lurked within that forest.

But as he came closer he noticed a figure standing just outside the forest. It was a girl- no, a young woman, Stayne corrected himself. She stood unmoving, looking into the distance towards the border. Did she long to return, like the others who existed here? Her face was hidden by a hood, but a light breeze blew around her and her hood fell back. Stayne gasped; he knew that mass of blonde hair. It was Alice.

As quietly as possible, Stayne walked up behind her and struck her with a stick he'd found on the ground. She went down after one hit. Stayne knelt down and cradled Alice in his arms. He gently stroked one hand down her cheek. He had his bargaining chip. Now nothing stood in his way; Underland would be his. And the so-called champion would help him, he thought triumphantly as he walked to his house with Alice cradled in his arms.


	3. Bargaining

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland.

Author's note: Thanks again to Cobra Wonderland and James Birdsong for the reviews :) Also thanks to PerfectDisater22 for beta-ing :)

The Wrong Rabbit Hole

Chapter 3- Bargaining

Alice awoke in the dark. What had happened? Where was she? The memories slowly came back; Mr Dashwood's marriage proposal... running through the forest... jumping down the rabbit hole and arriving in the outlands. But who had hit her? Alice went to move her hands to rub her eyes, but they were tied behind her back. In fact, she was tied to a pole. Her eyes were also bound. Who had captured her?

She felt dread filling her up, but she pushed it away. She had to stay calm and get out of... wherever it was that she was. She twisted her body from side to side in the hope that she could loosen the pole or her bindings, but both held strong. She stopped and listened out; she could hear footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Alice. How nice of you to join us."

Alice recognised the voice. It was Stayne. He had found her. Alice struggled again.

"There's no point Alice," he said. "You're not going anywhere. Now, in a few minutes I'm going to untie you. But don't struggle, because I'll hurt you if you do."

Alice nodded. She didn't doubt him for a second. She remembered his treatment of Hatter at Salazen Grum. The Hatter... Alice wondered where he was right now. How she wished she could see him.

Alice could hear Stayne a little way off talking to someone else. She had to escape and get back to Wonderland. She didn't know what Stayne wanted to do with her, but she knew it wasn't going to be good. Perhaps someone here would help her. If only she could see, then she would know what was nearby and would be helpful. She debated ways to remove her blindfold when she heard Stayne speak.

"Showtime."

* * *

><p>The White Queen, Mirana, stared out of the palace windows. Underland was just starting to recover from the reign of the Red Queen. Mirana sighed; it was so much easier to call her the Red Queen and pretend they had never grown up together. Mirana could still remember her as a child before the rivalry. They had been so close; the best of friends. It was hard growing up as a princess, and Iracebeth had been the only friend she could really have. All the other children treated her differently because she was royalty, so she and Iracebeth had stuck together. But that had all changed. Iracebeth had changed.<p>

Mirana, like the rest of Underland, longed for the return of the Champion. Alice's return would give rise to much celebration, which Mirana believed could help Underland further. But although Absolem had warned her to watch the rabbit holes, Alice had not appeared. A frown appeared on Mirana's face; she did not understand what Absolem had meant by rabbit holes. Perhaps he had misspoken. As far as Mirana knew, there was only one rabbit hole that served as a passageway from the upper land to Underland.

Mirana's thoughts moved to the Hatter. He had not been the same since Alice left. Mirana had noticed an attachment between the two before. She had hoped the Hatter would either get over Alice, or would cope until her return. To those who didn't know the Hatter he appeared fine. But Mirana knew better. Hatter was back working at his trade and had at first thrown himself into his work. Realising this Mirana had limited his hours. Even so, instead of returning to his normal self he retreated further into himself. He barely spoke these days and when he did his voice had no expression. He had abandoned tea parties with Mallymkun and Thackery. Mallymkun had persuaded him to join her and Thackery a few times, but all he had done was stare into his teacup. Mallymkun told Mirana that he hadn't even bothered to duck when Thackery threw things.

"Your Majesty," A voice called drawing Mirana from her thoughts. She turned to see Chessur floating in the doorway.  
>"Yes?"<br>"I think you should go to the main ballroom, your Majesty. The Hatter will meet you there."

Mirana didn't think to question this. There was something in Chessur's voice, and the fact he didn't smile had Mirana hurrying to the ballroom. She met Hatter at the door and they both moved inside the room. In the center of the ballroom had appeared a large mirror and standing looking at them from the other side was…

"Stayne."

Mirana was shocked; he had been banished to the outlands. How was it that he was appearing to them here through a mirror?

"I see you're surprised to see me," he smirked. "But I've made some new friends who have a little bit of magical knowledge. Don't worry, your banishment hasn't broken… yet. But that's the matter I wish to discuss with you, Your Majesty. I want you to revoke my banishment."  
>"No," was Mirana's firm answer.<br>Stayne sneered at Mirana. "I thought you might say that. So I had an old friend join us."

Stayne pulled a young woman towards him. She had been blindfolded, and put on her knees. Stayne wrapped one arm around the woman and pulled her close to his side. Mirana realised with a shock it was Alice. There was a gasp from the Hatter besides her.

"Alice?" he questioned.  
>"Hatter?" Alice replied her voice full of hope.<br>But Stayne backhanded her and yelled, "Quiet!"  
>"You get off her!" The Hatter yelled back.<br>Stayne looked him straight in the eye. "What are you going to do? You can't stop me."

And to prove his point he grabbed one of Alice's fingers and snapped it. Mirana flinched at scream that erupted from Alice's mouth. With another threat from Stayne Alice fell silent, but Mirana could still see tears pouring down her face. Mirana looked at the Hatter; his eyes were yellow, and a single tear ran down his face. But he did not move to wipe it away.

"Now that you see Alice, I hope you will agree to my arrangement," Stayne said. "All you have to do is to set me free and I will not harm another hair on her head. Deny me, and Alice will have more to worry about than a broken finger. I will contact you again in an hour. I will expect an answer."

With that the mirror disappeared. Mirana stared at the spot where the mirror had been for a few seconds and wondered what an earth she would do.


	4. Thoughts Of Alice

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice In Wonderland

Author's Note: Thanks to Serethiel96, ChillyRilly, James Birdsong and Cobra Wonederland for your reviews, you all made my day :) This chapter sees Hatter speaking with his outlandish accent, if you have any trouble with translation then http . org/wiki/Wikipedia :Scots-English-Scots _dictionar will help (without the spaces of course) Also thanks to PerfectDisater22 for beta-ing :)

The Wrong Rabbit Hole

Chapter 4-Thoughts Of Alice

Mirana strode from the room. She needed to think, somewhere quiet. What was she going to do?

"Your Majesty," a strained voice called from behind her.

She turned to see the Hatter. She saw that he was fighting to keep his emotions in check; his face was dark and his eyes were a bright yellow.

"Whit are ye going tae dae?" Hatter asked, his outlandish accent coming out.

"I don't know, Tarrant," Mirana replied. "I have to think of what's best for the kingdom. Can I really sacrifice the whole kingdom for just one person?"

"She's nae just a person. She's yer champion!" Hatter growled. "How dae yer think Underland will cope without Alice? How safe will thay feel tae ken the champion wis snatched without the Quin even kenning? Will thay feel fear, sad, angry, scared, hopeless…"

"Hatter."

"…lost. I'm fine."

"I understand your feelings, Tarrant," Mirana said gently. "But I must choose what's best for the kingdom."

And with that she left. Hatter watched her go, struggling with himself. He could hear the voices yelling in his head, each wanting to be heard.

'_Save her, Save Alice'  
>'Who cares, she left'<br>'Get the queen, make her stop it'  
>'Kill Stayne!'<em>

He shook his head and fell to his knees. His head was too crowded; Alice was the only one who could quieten them. _Alice_, his heart wept. He could not believe the pain he'd felt when she left. He had to be carried off the battlefield once she was gone. It took him weeks to recover, if one could call it recovery. The voices grew louder each day; some calling for Alice, begging for her to return, others cursing her. Hatter found the only thing that dimmed their voices was working. But when the White Queen had limited his hours, he had to find something else. If he didn't think about anything and didn't feel anything, then the voices were calm and subdued. But any thought would stir them. It was worst in the morning, when he woke up screaming. Every night, Hatter would watch Alice leave. Sometimes she would cry about it, other times she would be happy. Hatter no longer knew which was worse.

When Chessur found him earlier, Hatter had wondered why he was needed in the ballroom. His emotions had returned when he saw Stayne's face. He had not forgotten his treatment at Salazen Grum, and still he remembered how he had been unable to kill the man on the battlefield. If only he had. When Alice's face had appeared, he hadn't even realised she was blindfolded and held tight in Stayne's arms. Everything had disappeared for a moment and he only saw her face. He couldn't believe it, which is why he called out to her... and she had answered him, with such a tender voice. But when Stayne struck her, it brought him back to reality. How dare he touch Alice in such a way? But only if he'd not spoken out. Hatter looked down at his own fingers. The crack and the scream still echoed in his head. His poor Alice being harmed at the hands of that horrid man, and the threat he had uttered at the end... He couldn't let anything happen to Alice. She had sworn to protect Underland, but someone had to protect her. If no one else would, then Hatter would stand up to the challenge.

He'd hardly even noticed Mirana leave and he'd hurried after her. He demanded to know what she would do and she did not give him a true answer. She was considering leaving Alice in Stayne's clutches. She was right though, no matter how much he hated it, it wasn't just Alice's fate that she had to consider. But Hatter knew what he would do if Mirana decided to abandon her; he would attempt to rescue her anyway. If the queen would not save her, then he would.

* * *

><p>Mirana debated over her decision. She could not decide. Stayne had been banished for a reason. She couldn't leave Alice to suffer, but neither could she endanger her kingdom. As she paced, she saw Chessur enter the room.<p>

"May I offer another opinion, Your Majesty?" Mirana nodded. "If you chose Underland over Alice then you must remember that the Hatter will not stand by and let that happen. It is not just Alice you will endanger."

How could Mirana have forgotten? Of course the Hatter would sacrifice himself for Alice.

"But there is another thing," Chessur went on. "If you do not save Alice, then the kingdom may lose faith in you. Especially when you could have prevented this."

"Prevented this," Mirana repeated. "How could I have prevented this?"

"You had a warning from Abselom," Chessur reminded her. "He told you to watch the rabbit holes, but you proceeded to watch only one."

"But there _is_ only one," Mirana protested.

"No, Your Majesty, there are in fact many spread throughout Underland," Chessur revealed. "If you had asked, you would know. If you had asked, you could have watched each one and then Alice may have been safe now, instead of in pain."

With that he vanished. Mirana stared after him. It was true, she could have asked. Could she really have avoided this?

_Poor Alice. She must be so scared, _Mirana thought. She decided there and then that she could not leave Alice in Stayne's clutches. She owed the girl more than that. She would have to get her champion back.


	5. Decision Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in wonderland

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews Cobra Mermaid, Serethiel96 and ChillyRilly :) What will Mirana's decision be? All will be revealed :) Also thanks to PerfectDisater22 for beta-ing :)

The Wrong Rabbit Hole

Chapter 5- Decision Time

The hour was up and Mirana had to return to the ballroom. The Hatter was still standing outside the room. He was more composed than before, but he had a glint in his eye. Mirana knew that Chessur was right; Hatter was going to try and rescue Alice. Mirana had to make her decision now and it would perhaps be one she would regret for some time. But she hoped she would not.

She pulled the doors open and found that the mirror had once again appeared. Stayne stood in the mirror holding Alice once more. She was still blindfolded and a bruise was visible on her cheek where Stayne had struck her before.

"Do we have an agreement?" Stayne asked Mirana.

"Yes. Stayne, you are released from the Outlands."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention before. I want you to release everyone else here as well."

"No! That wasn't part of the deal." Mirana cried.

Stayne's eyes flashed and there was another crack. Another of Alice's fingers had been broken.

"No," Mirana said again with almost a sob.

Another crack followed and Stayne threw Alice to the floor.

"Is that your final answer?" he growled.

"I've freed you Stayne, isn't that enough?" Mirana pleaded.

"No," he answered before kicking Alice, who lay out of sight of the mirror on the floor.

"Stop! You are all released, just let Alice go," Mirana said.

Stayne reached down and pulled Alice up to his face, running his finger down her cheek.

"Not yet," he smirked. "I think I'll deliver her myself with my new friends. I'll see you soon."

Alice was trying to pull away from Stayne. As the mirror disappeared there was one final cry.

"Hatter..."

* * *

><p>Alice had been left alone. Stayne had gone to deliver the "good news" to others who had been banished here. Even so, Alice did not dare let out a sob. She was in so much pain, but she didn't want to risk being in any more. She sighed. The White Queen had tried to save her, but Stayne had been too clever for that. Now she would remain his prisoner until he was defeated or killed. He had whispered his plans to her when they were alone. Alice always tried to flinch away, but he held her close and his filthy lips would whisper in her ears. He had it all figured out.<p>

With the others banished here, he had planned a war against the White Queen. Anyone that stood in his way would die- except for the Hatter and Alice. Stayne had plans for them. Stayne wanted to become King, and once the crown sat upon his head, his reign would begin. Those left alive would be given a choice of joining him or dying. For Alice, Stayne still remembered his attraction for her as Um, so he would return her to that size and she would be his Queen. The Hatter, Stayne wanted to torture. But he had already learned conventional methods had no effect on the Hatter. However, watching Stayne be with the woman he loved, seeing Stayne bed her, would be the best torture Stayne could think of. Alice would be kept in line by using the Hatter against her. While she obeyed, the Hatter would live.

Alice willed her tears to stop that came at these thoughts. She couldn't let this happen. Somehow she would have to escape and get to Marmoreal before Stayne did. There was a noise outside and Alice willed her tears to stop, fearing it was Stayne.

"Hello Alice."

But it wasn't Stayne. It was the woman who had helped Stayne contact the White Queen and Hatter. Oh, Hatter. Every time she thought of him she wished she was safe with him instead of in this nightmare. She was brought back to reality by the woman taking hold of her hand. Alice gasped a little as the pain increased.

"I'm sorry about this," the woman said. "I didn't want you to get hurt. I want to get out of here as much as anyone else. But I don't think you deserve to get hurt for that," she explained as she bound Alice's fingers with cloth.

"Thank you," Alice whispered.

"It's fine. I'm sorry about what you're going to have to go through."

With that, the woman left. Alice wondered how the woman had come to be here. Everyone here seemed so mean and bitter, yet here was someone who wanted to help her. Alice couldn't tell if she was old or young, and she wished she could have seen the woman's face. In this dark place, Alice was glad of any friend.

From outside came chinking like chains. They came closer and closer.

"It's time to move, Alice."

Stayne had returned. He moved closer to Alice and she tried to back away. But he grabbed her hair and pulled her closer. To Alice's disgust he pressed his lips against hers before invading her mouth with his tongue. Alice had never kissed a man before and was horrified that her first kiss would be with such a man. She bit down hard on his tongue. He gave a yelp and jumped back. Then he hit her, knocking her to the floor.

"You little bitch!" he cried.

He grabbed her hands, untied them, and then retied them with the chain he had brought with him.

"Now you go everywhere with me," he snarled.

He walked off and pulled Alice with him. She struggled, quickly trying to get to her feet as she was pulled across the ground. Stayne stopped for a few seconds, picked her up from the floor and pushed her in front of him.

"You'll go first, Alice."

"But I can't see," she protested.

"Well, you'd best be extra careful where you place your feet, then."

* * *

><p>Hatter stood there, staring at the space where the mirror had been. Tears ran down his face. The Queen had tried to save Alice, but the bloody Knave had changed the deal. The cry Alice had let out as the mirror disappeared had pierced his heart. He had to find her, and rescue her from Stayne's clutches before he did anything worse to her.<p>

He turned to speak to Queen, to find that once again she had left without his notice. Hastily wiping the tears from his eyes, Hatter set off to find her. He found her instructing the leaders of the white knights and red cards. She was preparing for war. War. Hatter hadn't thought about it that way. But it was, Stayne was coming here with every person that had ever been banished. Hatter had only thought of Alice; he had never once thought about the fact that the Queen had been threatened, too.

"Yer Majesty." She turned at his words. "I want tae gae and find Alice."

"You can't Hatter; I need every last man I can get."

"We cannae leave her in his clutches. He could do anything to her. Please let me go and bring her back. If I save her, she's one mair person to help defend us."

Hatter couldn't stop his outlandish slipping out; the thought of Alice with Stayne was enough to bring it out.

"Very well Hatter, but take the Bandersnatch so you'll get there faster. And Hatter…" Hatter turned expectantly, and Mirana sighed. "Bring her back safe."

The Hatter nodded and ran off.

Mirana watched him go. She hoped he would find Alice before anything more happened to her. She hated to think of what Stayne might be doing to her now. But she had to push those thoughts away. Stayne was coming here with an army and she had to prepare for attack. Underland had to be protected.


	6. Hope

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland is not mine.

Author's Note: Another chapter :) Thanks to ChillyRilly and James Birdsong for their reviews :D Also thanks to PerfectDisater22 for beta-ing :)

The Wrong Rabbit Hole

Chapter 6- Hope 

At last they had stopped. Alice could think of no part of her that wasn't hurting, and she had lost track of how many times she had fallen. Without the use of her hands she had many a time fallen upon her face, and even now she could feel the slow, steady trickle of blood down her face from a cut above her eye. Her legs were so tired now that if she had the chance to escape she didn't think she would be able to. Only sheer determination and fear of what Stayne would do to her had kept her going all day.

Alice could hear others nearby. They were planning how they would attack upon reaching Marmoreal. Alice didn't know how the Queen would combat such an attack. Going against all that had ever been evil in the land was going to be hard. Alice struggled to sit up, but despaired as she was pulled back by her chains tightening. Stayne had obviously tied her to something before he left her, in case she tried to run. But Alice knew she didn't have the strength for it.

"Hello Alice."

The woman had returned. Alice winced as something wet was dabbed against her cuts.

"Thank you. May I ask how is it you came to be involved in all of this?" Alice asked.

She heard a sigh come from the woman. "My mother was a witch, and she trained me to be the same from a young age. A few years after her death, a new king came to the throne; he feared magic and although most of what makes up Underland is magic, he condemned the practice. He set off across the land seeking out witches. He found me, but he took pity on me as I was so young, only 20. All the other witches he'd come across were old. So he banished me, as I had not lived a full life, and I came to join these people. I have always kept my countenance by knowing that I was never truly evil, and I have waited for the day when I could escape. Once this war is over I hope to live in peace as my mother once did."

"But surely you could leave these people now?" Alice questioned.

"This is true," the young woman confirmed. "But you need protection and help. Plus, how will I tell your Queen how to defeat these people if I do not know their plans? I will stay here and perhaps help you escape."

"You'll help me escape?" Alice asked, wild hope rising in her heart.

"Yes, but not yet. A companion of yours is on his way. But he will not reach us for another day. Only then will you be able to escape. Although I will be able to help you leave the camp I cannot protect you once you have left."

For the first time in what seemed so long Alice felt joy flood through her. Someone was coming to rescue her.

"Who is it that is coming?" Alice asked.

"A young man with striking hair and a hat."

It was Hatter. Hatter was coming to save her. A loving sigh escaped from Alice's lips and the young woman besides her smiled.

"I must take leave of you now Alice, Stayne returns. But tomorrow you will escape."

The woman fled, and soon Alice was joined by Stayne. He pulled her roughly from the floor, reaching behind her back. He grabbed one of her arms and pulled her close.

"Now, Alice, you're going to behave... because if you don't I'm going to break your arm, understand?"

Alice nodded sorrowfully. He moved closer to her and Alice could feel his hot breath against her face. His lips pressed gently against hers and then more forcefully. Then once more his tongue invaded her mouth. She could do nothing about it. Finally his mouth left hers, but he had not finished. He moved to her neck kissing and biting it. Alice was repulsed and though she tried she could not stop the single tear that escaped her eye and fell down her cheek. Stayne felt it fall upon his face. His face twisted and he twisted Alice's arm quickly and forcefully. A crack echoed through the camp and Alice lay on the ground sobbing.

"You will be happy with me!" Stayne cried before stomping off, leaving Alice alone.

* * *

><p>Hatter had ridden the Bandersnatch hard, and as much as he wanted to continue he knew they both needed rest. If he was lucky, he would reach Alice by mid-afternoon the next day. Then he would try to save her. He did not yet know how he would achieve it, but achieve it he would. He would do whatever it took; even if he had to face the whole army himself, he would do so to save her. But still Alice would have to spend another day in Stayne's clutches. Hatter dared not think about what could have been done to her now.<p>

At these thoughts Hatter cried bitterly before cursing the sky with every horrible word he knew. As if responding, thunder erupted from the sky. If only it was in Hatter's power to be besides Alice now. He wished he could hold her to him and tell her it was all alright. Knowing Alice was safe would be enough. His heart was so heavy, and with Alice in so much pain he felt like he was drowning in his emotions. The voices had left him for the moment, as he had a mission to concentrate on and their sounds had been drowned out. As much as Hatter was saving Alice, when he'd saved her she would in turn save him.


	7. Lost Muchness

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland

Author's note: Thanks to Serethiel96, ChillyRilly and An Imperfect Paradise :) I'm glad you like reading this as much as I like writing it :) Also thanks to PerfectDisater22 for beta-ing :)

The Wrong Rabbit Hole

Chapter 7- Lost Muchness

_Keep breathing_, Alice reminded herself. Even the small shallow breaths she was taking hurt. With every gasp the pain shot through her chest. She had lost almost all of her energy and every last bit of determination that had been keeping her going. She was thankful that her feet had finally gone numb. In exchange for letting the young woman bind her broken arm so it did not hurt too much, Stayne had taken Alice's shoes. So since sunrise Alice had felt every stone, branch and spike under her feet. Her feet, she was sure, were covered in thousands of cuts and bruises. But the pain had finally numbed. Alice was not sure if it was due to the amount of damage, or just the chill that taken over the air throughout the day. Even so, Alice would take everything that would save her from pain. Alice stumbled again, but was saved from a fall by Stayne pulling on her chains. As thankful as Alice would have been yesterday to be saved from falling, today it held no charm. Stayne knew that by pulling on her chains her broken arm would jar, adding greatly to her pain. However, she refused to give him the satisfaction of letting him know that he had hurt her. So no matter the pain, she refrained from crying out. But, knowing her face was hidden from him, she did occasionally allow a silent tear to pass down her cheek. From behind her blindfold, Alice imagined the Hatter's face. Hope that she would see him that evening kept her spirits as high as they could be in the current situation. She wished she was cradled in his arms, so that she could feel just for a few moments like she was safe in the world.

"We make camp here," Stayne announced.

He pulled Alice's chains, causing her to fall backwards to the ground. She landed on her arm and a great fire rushed through it. She couldn't help it, a yelp leapt from her mouth.

"What was that, Alice?"

"Nothing, nothing," Alice said almost pleading that he believed her.

She hated what Stayne had reduced her to. She, who was to the Underland people a warrior and a champion, was now reduced to a cowering, quivering mess. She didn't know how much more pain she could take. How she wished she could escape now. Where was the Hatter? The woman said he was coming. If only he could save her now.

"I thought I heard you cry out. Was I mistaken?"

"Yes, I didn't make a sound."

"I don't think I was mistaken, Alice."

Alice heard the scrunch of his boots as he squatted down to the floor. He grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her from the floor until her face was close to his. The assault of her mouth began again and Alice had no energy to resist, though she tried. But her weak struggles were not even noticed by Stayne who took that to be encouraging. With one hand he held her close with the other he gently stroked his hand up and down her neck. Then he plunged it down into her dress grabbing at her breast. With her last bit of strength, Alice managed to pull herself away. Then she lay upon the floor, able to take no more.

"See, that wasn't so hard. You may learn to like it if you give it a chance."

Stayne left once more. Alice's lay upon the floor and sobbed silently. Could Hatter not save her now? She could not bear to be violated in any other way.

"Alice, it is time." The young woman was suddenly besides her. "You must go now, Alice. Stayne has neglected to tie you down. I can give you a few minutes, but you must go now."

"But I have no strength," Alice whimpered.

"You must find some if you want to escape."

Slowly Alice got herself to sit up and murmured to herself. "Six impossible things, count them." As she got to her feet she whispered, "One, the Hatter's coming to save you."

Then she took her first unsteady steps.

"Two, Stayne cannot harm you anymore."

Slowly she broke out into a run heading in any direction hoping it was away from the camp.

"Three, the White Queen will be able to defeat Stayne."

Tripping up and falling she forced herself to her feet once more.

"Four, there's someone here that is a friend."

The pain was bad, worse than ever before and as she stumbled away the tears began to pour.

"Five, you will be happy again."

The sobs were no longer silent now as she carried on as fast as she could.

"Six, you can escape."

With her last sentence she started going faster. In the distance she heard Stayne yelling.

"She's escaping, after her!"

* * *

><p>Hatter had finally found them. They had yet to stop to camp so he was following them from the trees that flanked one of their sides. He had already spotted Alice, and when he had first seen her he had to stop himself from rushing out to save her. But he knew that would help no one. If he rushed right in then he would surely be stopped, and that would leave Alice with no hope of being saved. But he hoped that he would be able to pay Stayne back for every mark he had left upon her body. Hatter was grieved, he could see from his position that the ordeal had taken much of Alice's muchness and he was unsure whether she would ever get it back. Hatter had never fully recovered from the loss of his entire family, and this experience, though not through loss of family, Hatter was sure would effect Alice just as much.<p>

"We make camp here," Hatter heard Stayne yell and the party stopped.

Upon Alice being pulled to the floor and hearing her yell Hatter cursed Stayne under his breath, the guddler's scut, but Alice and Stayne's exchange did not end here. Hatter had to watch, pained, as Stayne pulled Alice from the floor and kissed her. Then watch as Stayne pushed his hand somewhere that no man should go without first marrying a woman.

"Slurking urpal slackush scrum," Hatter cursed Stayne once more using the foulest words he knew.

He wished he could do more than watch and curse. But to his relief Alice pushed him away; she had not yet lost all of her muchness. Despite this Stayne still looked pleased as he walked away. Now was his chance; while Alice was unguarded he would save her. Leaping down from the Bandersnatch he made to go towards her, when he noticed a young woman sit by Alice. But then, to his surprise, Alice got up and began to run. After a few seconds Hatter came to his senses and began to rush towards her. Behind Alice a few of the others were noticing her absence and suddenly Stayne yelled.

"She's escaping, after her!"

Hatter willed himself to go faster; he had to reach Alice before Stayne. But where was she? She had disappeared from his sight once more. He listened, and sobs reached his ears. He rushed towards the sound and found Alice collapsed over a fallen tree trunk. He scooped her into his arms and whispered.

"Ye are safe now."


	8. The Coming Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice In Wonderland

Author's note: Thanks so much to DragonRose4, Feather Heart 001, Serethiel96 and ChillyRilly for your reviews :) Also thanks to PerfectDisater22 for beta-ing :)

The Wrong Rabbit Hole

Chapter 8- The Coming Fight

Hatter cradled Alice in his arms as they rode the Bandersnatch back to safety. They had at last outrun their pursuers, but for some time Hatter had feared they would catch up and take Alice back. But here she was, asleep in his arms. Her eyes had closed almost as soon as they were upon the Bandersnatch's back. Sleeping, she looked so peaceful and calm. Only the marks on her body told a different story. Hatter wished he could kiss each one better and then hold her safe within his arms forever.

But this was not over yet; the greatest battle was yet to come. Upon seeing Stayne's army, Hatter felt fear for the first time. Before that he felt that the Queen's forces would easily overcome Stayne's. But now… This fight would be so different than the battle with the Red Queen. This time if one was slain, the others would not stop fighting. In a way Hatter understood their fight. They were fighting for their freedom, something Hatter truly believed in. But in truth, their freedom had not been taken out of hate or cruelness; it was taken away as a result of their crimes and actions. They had lost their freedom for a reason, and they did not deserve it back.

Hatter feared what would happen if Stayne were to win; he would take Alice back for sure. But Hatter made a promise to himself that he would not let that happen, and that he would rather die before he let her go. Hatter stared at Alice's face, his eyes taking in every beautiful feature. Why had she come back? She did promise that she would, but when she left, Hatter had doubted her promise. When he asked her to stay he believed for a second that she would. But she dashed his hopes and disappeared.

Yet here she was again, and he would once again do anything for her. He longed to know what she had gone away for and what had made her return. Deep within Hatter stirred hope. Hope that perhaps Alice's reason for returning was him. Oh, how he wished it was true. What he would give to be beside her for the rest of his life. Since Alice's return, despite her capture, Hatter had dreamed so much of her, and a future he wished to have. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her face. Sometimes Hatter's dreams were vivid and he was ashamed of them. But at the same time he rejoiced in them, knowing in his dreams he could do what he did not dare in real life.

* * *

><p>Mirana looked out onto the blackening sky. As Stayne's army grew closer and closer the weather became worse. In the distance Mirana could see lightening. Down below her troops trained, from her view their numbers looked mighty, a sea of a red and white. Here and there were dotted those that were not her soldiers but prepared to fight all the same. Mallymkun was sparing with Thackery, though the March Hare had neglected to find his sword and so was using a wooden spoon. Mirana sighed as she watched Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum practice, but their wooden swords would be no match for the real thing. None of them knew what they were really up against and Mirana dared not tell them. She knew who they would face. She knew about each and every person within Stayne's army thanks to the extensive records kept by her family. The things that these people had done shocked her. But there was one who she feared the most, a woman, a witch. This woman had murdered the King and when the hunt for her was led by the King's eldest son she slaughtered hundreds. She had powers that no other had ever possessed before; she become whoever she wanted. But not only that, she could become the wind, the rain, even a shadow. The battle was barely won and it was only then by enlisting the Jabberwocky's help. The woman was banished, as the new King feared her too much to kill her. Thinking she would be kept away from his people forever, he lived peacefully. Mirana could not think how they would defeat her; you could be fighting her and then suddenly the person you most loved would be in front of you instead. How would you know it was still her? Could you truly know it wasn't the one you loved, and stop her? Mirana could only hope that years spent in banishment had changed the woman.<p>

Despite the records Mirana did still not know the woman's name, they said her name was not allowed to be uttered and as a result it had been lost. But Mirana wondered why this woman had allied herself to Stayne. In all of her battles she had stood alone, with no soldiers to help her. She cared not for the lives of others and even those who surrendered were treated with the same fate as the fallen. No one survived her wrath. If only Mirana knew how the woman had come across her powers and maybe then she could take them away. But no one knew, not even Absolem.

The greatest battle ever witnessed was coming to Underland and Mirana didn't know if any of them would survive it. For this battle she would have to forgo her vows, because if she didn't then their chances of winning decreased more. Every soldier possible was needed; if anyone did not know how to protect themselves, then they would die. Bloodshed was coming and Mirana feared it.

* * *

><p>Hatter stared at the dying embers of the fire. He had set up camp a few hours ago, and though he had tired he had been unable to wake Alice. He was scared now; that the trauma had been too much and that she would never wake up was what Hatter feared the most. He longed to see her eyes again. If she was to die he hoped she would wake once more before her death, so that he could tell her he loved her. He needed her to know before she went away. If only she would wake. But Hatter could do nothing; he had no training in the ways of healing. So his only hope was to get her to Mirana as soon as possible.<p>

No more riding could be done tonight, and the Bandersnatch had already fallen asleep with Alice resting against his side. Hatter made his way over to them and stopped for a second to look upon Alice once more. He rested beside her and pulled her into his arms. Even though he knew it was not proper, he could not help it. He wanted to sleep with her in his arms just once. Closing his eyes he wished with all his might she would recover.


	9. Blame

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice In Wonderland

Author's note: So missed the update last week, was on holiday and despite taking my laptop with me there was no internet. Unfortunately I go back to university next week so to make sure I can keep up with this I'm going to have to change updates to every 2 weeks :) Thanks to ChillyRilly for the review :)

The Wrong Rabbit Hole

Chapter 9- Blame

Alice was aware of a few things; air rushing swiftly past her ears, soft fur gently brushing against her cheek and the calming presence of someone holding her close. But where she was she did not know, but she felt safe and that was what mattered. She tired to open her eyes, but they were so heavy and the small amount of light that pierced through her eyelids had her eyes retreating back to the safety of sleep. Her body was not ready for wakefulness yet, so she sunk back into the darkness knowing that for now Stayne could not touch her.

* * *

><p>Hatter felt glad as he saw the towers of Marmoreal come into view. His journey was almost at an end. The Bandersnatch stopped on the brow of a hill and they both stared out towards the castle. It was welcoming sight, for a second Hatter forgot about the coming battle and enjoyed the relief he had from seeing Marmoreal. The only sign that anything was marching towards Marmoreal was the White Queen's flag flying proudly on the tallest tower as if daring anyone to attack. But thinking back to the army he had seen Hatter shuddered as he thought of the force coming to tear the place apart. He looked down at Alice, she still slept and Hatter still feared for her. But they were almost back and once they were he hoped that the White Queen would be able to cure her. He bent his head and whispered softly into Alice's ear.<p>

"We're almost there." He hoped that somehow she had heard him. That in some deep dream his words reached her and that her body would rouse her from her sleep in thankfulness that she was safe. But after a few minutes of watching her, she showed no signs of waking. Sighing Hatter urged the Bandersnatch on towards marmoreal.

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty, someone approaches the gates." A startled voice cried as it ran into the room. Mirana looked at the man. It was a young Knight already scared of the coming fight. He was scared that the forces had already arrived. She nodded to the knight and hurried to look through her telescope. In the distance to her relief she saw not an army but Hatter and the Bandersnatch. He had Alice and Mirana rejoiced. He had rescued Alice. But she wondered how long they could keep her safe? The army was coming and Mirana hoped Hatter would be able to tell her it was small, easily defeated. And if he could not, then Mirana feared they would lose. The consequences of which she dared not to think of. Mirana hurried down to the entrance to greet the pair. The doors opened and Hatter strode in carrying a sleeping Alice in his arms. He did not wait for a greeting but quickly spoke.<p>

"Yer Majesty, please Alice needs yer attentions. She has nae woken for two days an I fear she mey nae wake unless she receives help."

Mirana noted the urgency in his voice and without another word gestured for him to follow her. Any news of Stayne was pushed aside. Now Mirana had to focus on Alice. The champion would give hope and joy to the troops. But if Alice was to be overcome by this then there would be no hope, not even false hope. Alice was laid down on a bed and Mirana wasted no time in instructing Hatter to fetch her bag of medicines and to get Mallymkun. Once Hatter had shut the door behind him, Mirana set to work. First she removed Alice's garments trying to ignore the blood some of them carried. She looked for signs to show what had caused her collapse and deep sleep. But no obvious cause could be found. All Mirana could hope for was that it was simply exhaustion that had reduced the champion to her current state. Mirana knew how vital Alice was for this fight, and if she did not wake then she would be left with no protection. No one could be spared to see to her welfare. If the battle was lost she would have no last defence against Stayne. She would just be lost to him.

Mirana was pulled from her thoughts as Hatter burst into the room. He swung in one hand her medicine bag and clinging desperately to his hat was a bedraggled Mallymkun. Though Mirana disapproved of his entrance she understood the seriousness of the situation and that Hatter's only aim was to get Alice better.

"I'll look after her." Were Mirana's assurances as Hatter was ushered from the room. Wordlessly Mallymkun passed Mirana various bandages and creams. The more they healed the more injuries they found. The scale of what had been done to Alice was finally hitting Mirana. It seemed to her that no part of Alice had been spared. Mirana dared not think of the memories that would haunt Alice forever more, nor the scars that she would be left with. As every cut was soothed and every break mended Mirana dwelled on how she had let this girl down. As a champion Alice had vowed to protect Underland and so she had done. She had gone into battle for a world she was hardly part of and killed a creature to save all of Underland. But surely the protection went both ways? In battle Mirana protected Alice with amour and weapons, but after the battle any protection stopped. But why was that so? Why could Mirana not continue to protect her? The reason Alice was lying on the bed besides her covered in so many injures, was because of her. If she had listened to her advisers and sent troops then perhaps Alice would have been safe. With Alice safe, Stayne would never have been able to escape the Outlands with an army. The whole war rested on Mirana's shoulders. Every death that acquired as result was her fault. She'd promised all of Underland after her sister's reign ended she would protect them. But here she was doing everything but what she promised. The worst thing however was, that if she wanted she could get away with it all, and no one would ever blame her.


	10. Battles

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: So yeah... it's been two years now since I updated I'm so sorry. I had no time and I ran out of inspiration. The inspiration has returned and the story is now going to follow a different path to the one it was previously going to follow. I'm going to try and update every month, but if I do disappear again then you can rest assured that one day I will return again. I will never give up. Enjoy :)

The Wrong Rabbit Hole

Chapter 10- Battles

Alice was locked in her dreams. She ran, but from what and to where she knew not. Darkness surrounded her, but in the distance there was a glimmer of light. No matter how hard she ran it never got any closer. Why had she been left in this darkness? So long had she longed for the brightness of Underland, yet still she was held back from it. Branches whipped at her face and roots tripped her, but when she looked there was nothing only darkness. She fell to the ground in despair, there seemed to be no hope. What could she do now? It seemed all she could do was wait in her despair for either the end or help. A sad smile crossed her lips as she thought about how Hatter would say she had lost her muchness.

'Hatter' she sighed. He had been within her grasp; she had felt his arms around her. But then the darkness has come and he had left her. Or had she left him, she hardly knew. She could not tell what she had dreamt and what was real anymore. Here sat the champion of Underland in the darkness with no hope, she gave all her hope to Underland and had kept none for herself. She couldn't continue like this, she couldn't support the hopes and fears of Underland on her shoulders, it weighed her down too much. Could no one help her? Could no one see she was only a girl and as fearful as the rest of them. She was only one person; she could not do this alone. Perhaps that was why she lay here because she could not bear to return to her responsibility, to Underland. The weight pressed down on her and she could barely raise her head. In the distance the light grew dimmer.

* * *

><p>Mirana sat beside Alice. She looked down upon the girl despairingly. Mirana needed to know the information that lay in her head; she needed to know about the coming army. How was it that Alice has escaped? Mirana hoped that it was because they had a friend and ally within that oncoming storm. But Alice would not wake, so Miriana could only hope. Mirana had healed her wounds, but she could not heal the wounds of the mind. That was where Alice lay, within her mind. Miriana could not assist her; it was a fight she must win alone. Alice would decide her own fate and Miriana knew also the fate of Underland. Without Alice Mirana could not win, but as a small sigh escaped her lips she admitted to herself that the chance was not much greater with Alice.<p>

A gentle knock on the door lifted Mirana's attention from Alice. The door opened and Hatter stepped inside. The life that had come back into him when he had rescued Alice was starting to fade. Mirana realised sadly that Hatter's fate also lay with Alice. It would seem they could not live without each other. Mirana gave a small nod as she rose and left. Hatter did not speak to anyone these days except to Alice. Often she heard his voice through the door, but she never listened to the words he poured out into Alice's ears. It felt too private.

Mirana walked slowly to her balcony, she nodded as she passed many grim faces on the way. Underland was short of smiles these days. No enjoyment could be found by anyone with the doom pressing so hard upon them. Upon reaching the balcony she looked out upon her army. From there it looked vast and impressive, but she only needed to glance into the distance to see the coming army. Even from this distance she could see it was larger. Mirana sighed again as she thought to Alice. There was nothing to do now, but wait.

* * *

><p>Hatter sat in a daze, everything he did felt dream-like as though he wasn't truly there. But in truth he wasn't, he was with Alice wherever she was. Alice battling with her mind much as he had before. But Hatter could feel she was losing. The further Alice felt the more he felt himself slipping. They were connected.<p>

"You have to fight it Alice. Find your muchness." He murmured to her. But he knew she could not hear him. He had spoken to her everyday since her rescue, but there was never a response. He wanted to save her, but he didn't know where to start. His head started to droop and Hatter tried to remember the last time he slept. His head dropped and he awoke upon a stripped lawn in front of a grand white house.


	11. Falling Into Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Author's Note: I did, with 2 minutes to spare. A chapter on time, this is promising. It's slightly shorter than I wanted, as I had to put in what I'd written and I had no time for more. Thanks for all the reviews, see you next month :)

The Wrong Rabbit Hole

Chapter 11- Falling Into Memories

Hatter stared around him; this wasn't a part of Underland he recognised. The house in front of him did not seem to fit. It was not grand enough to be castle, nor humble enough to be any other dwelling in Underland. Despite that the building was grey and dull, nothing he had found in Underland. The place was surrounded by grass, but finely trimmed grass. There were flowers, but not the giant talking flowers he had become accustomed to in Underland. The colours were missing too, there was colour but they were all pale imitations to the colours he knew. Just before him were a group of people dancing, nothing as vibrant as a futterwaken or any of the other dances of Underland. It was all too polite. The men and women glancing at each other with small smiles with only the gentlest of touches, it seemed as if passion was gone. Never mind the clothes, everything was white and pale, no colours to be seen. Hatter felt out of place especially with his bright hair. He retreating away from the dancers and made his way up the stone steps the house, at the top of the steps stood a couple waiting. Waiting for what Hatter did not know, but he felt a pull of curiosity towards them. The couple took no notice of his approach, so he took the opportunity to study them closer. The man had a kindly face and seemed the most patient of the two. Though his face was stern, Hatter could see there was a smile waiting to emerge. The woman however had a scowl on her face. Hatter was for a minute reminded of the red queen,

"Bloody big head" he found himself muttering. He looked around, but still the couple ignored him.

"Hmph." The women exclaimed before motioning to two approaching women. Hatter followed the motion before seeing Alice.

"Alice!" He cried before running towards her. No recognition appeared on her face; in fact Alice did not even notice Hatter. He stopped before whispering,

"Alice?" But she walked past him, on second thoughts Hatter realised she'd actually walked through him. What was this place where he made no impression and people could walk through him?

"At last! We thought you'd never arrive. Alice, Hamish is waiting to dance with you. Go!" The stern women addressed Alice. Hatter watched her meekly bob her head and walk towards the group of people dancing. Hatter noted that she did not have the same muchness as before. The girl who had stood up to the red queen gave not so much as a fight to this woman. The Alice he knew has recovered her muchness, in fact the Alice he knew was laid in her bed in Underland not waking. But if Alice was asleep in Underland who was this Alice? A thought crept the front of Hatter's mind, but he pushed it away. It surely couldn't be Alice's memory? He continued to follow Alice all the while taking more interest on the possibility that this was Alice's past. Alice approached a young man who to Hatter appeared to be trying to avoid some unknown smell with the way he held his head and the expression on his face. The man, Hatter assumed was Hamish took hold of Alice and danced with her. Hatter followed them hardly noticing the couples dancing through him.

"Hamish, do you ever tire of the quadrille?" Alice asked. It seems to Hatter that Alice's face was hopeful, but the expression soon disappeared when Hamish replied.

"On the contrary I find it invigorating." However Alice's disappointment did not last as soon she gave a laugh.

"Do I amuse you?" Hamish asked and Hatter snorted. As if this man could amuse Alice. After only a few moments Hatter was already fed up of this man. He was only half a man, and he did not deserve Alice's attention.

"No. I had a sudden vision of all the ladies in top hats and the men wearing bonnets." Alice replied. Hatter stifled a giggle as he looked around and envisioned what Alice had said.

"It would be best to keep your visions to yourself. When in doubt, remain silent." Hatter was horrified, these people were the cause of Alice's loss of muchness. How difficult it was for her to bloom her. He could see from Alice's face that Hamish's replies upset her. Hatter wondered if there was anyone else here like Alice. He hoped so he hated to think she had been here all her life with no one to relate to and talk to. Alice's smile had faded and she looked to the sky. A thoughtful expression graced her face, but with her attention elsewhere she bumped into another couple.

"Pardon us. Miss Kingsley is distracted today. Where is your head?" Hamish apologised before turning back to Alice. Hatter felt his anger growing; he wished he could grab Hamish. But he could not.

"I was wondering what it would be like to fly." Alice said in a soft voice. Hamish looked confused.

"Why would you waste your time thinking about such an impossible thing?"

"Why wouldn't I? My father said he sometimes believed in six impossible things before breakfast." Alice said with a bright smile. The father, Hatter remembered her mentioning him in Underland. At least there was this man who understood her. But Hatter wondered where her father was, surely he should be here? As Hatter glanced around for a sight of this remarkable man, Hamish stopped abruptly before saying to Alice,

"Meet me under the gazebo in precisely ten minutes." Alice nodded and wandered away from the other dancers. She looked so lost that Hatter wanted to pull her close and comfort her. He cursed his transparency here.

"Oh, Alice" He murmured. Suddenly two giggling girls appeared in front of Alice. They like the others were wearing pale coloured dresses, their hair curled gently around their faces which were filled with smiles.

"We have a secret to tell you." The first said.

"If you're telling me, then it's not much of a secret." Alice said.

"Perhaps we shouldn't." The second said.

"We decided we should!" The first argued. Hatter giggled as they talked, they reminded him awfully of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.

"If we tell her she won't be surprised." The second retorted.

"Will you be surprised?" The first asked.

"Not if you tell me. But now you've brought it up, you have to." Alice told them.

"No we don't!" The first said with a grin.

"In fact, we won't." The second said with a giggle. Alice looked annoyed and said to the girls.

"I wonder if your mother knows that you two swim naked in Havershim's pond."

"Ha!" Hatter burst out. There was a sign of the muchness that Hatter knew.

"You wouldn't." The first said panicky.

"Oh, but I would. There's your mother now." Alice motioned to the woman.

"Hamish is going to ask for your hand!" The second blurted out. Hatter did not notice Alice turn. That man was going to marry her!

"He does not deserve her." Hatter said as he began to pace in a circle. "That bakeid bastirt. She cannae take him. She mustn't. Is that why she returned her after Underland? But then why did she come back? Does this mean she will leave again. For this glaikit goon, hackit man..." He trailed off and fell to his knees. There was no one here to stop him. The voices crept up into his head and there was no Alice to save him. He looked towards her, and the sight of her allowed him to lift himself to his knees and crawl to her. He laid down on the grass near her so he could hear her reaction. Another young woman was speaking with her, a woman Hatter suspected was her sister.

"It's why they've all come. This is your engagement party. Hamish will ask you under the gazebo when you say 'yes'…" The sister was saying.

"But I don't know if I want to marry him." Alice replied. Hatter looked up hopefully. Alice didn't want to marry him.

"Who then? You won't do better than a lord. You'll soon be twenty Alice. That pretty face won't last forever. You don't want to end up like Aunt Imogen. And you don't want to be a burden on mother do you?" These reasons seemed silly to Hatter. Surely someone should marry for love not simply for convenience or for company.

"No." Alice replied meekly. She seemed unconvinced as well.

"So you will marry Hamish. You will be as happy as I am with Lowell and your life will be perfect. It's already decided." The sister said. Hatter watched Alice's face, but before he could make an observation the stern woman from before appeared and took her by the arm.

"Alice dear, shall we take a leisurely stroll through the garden. Just you and me?" She steered Alice away before she had a choice to answer. Hatter forced himself to his feet and followed. No matter the result Hatter needed to know what it was.

"Do you know what I've always dreaded?" The stern woman was asking Alice as Hatter reached them.

"The decline of the aristocracy?" Alice answered. Hatter gave a smile at her reply, but not the laugh it would have produced earlier.

"Ugly grandchildren. But you're so lovely. You're bound to produce little…imebeciles! The gardeners planted white roses when I specifically asked for red!" Hatter looked. It did not seem to him such a disaster, but he remembered another queen's outrage in the same situation.

"You could always paint the roses red." Alice said with a strange look, it was as if she was half remembering something. She was thinking of the first time she visited Underland Hatter realised, but at this moment he also realised she still thought it was a dream.

"What an odd thing to say. Come along. You should know that my son has extremely delicate digestion…" Both Hatter and Alice were distracted by a rabbit running through the bushes. Hatter recognised McTwisp at once.

"Did you see that?" Alice said.

"See what?" The stern woman asked.

"It was a rabbit I think."

"Nasty things I do enjoy setting the dogs on them. Don't dawdle." Setting the dogs on McTwisp, Hatter was horrified. What a horrible woman. The stern woman has not finished though,

"If you serve Hamish the wrong food, he could get a blockage." But McTwisp appeared again, distracting Alice once more.

"Did you see it that time?" Alice cried.

"See what?" The stern woman asked with annoyance.

"The rabbit!"

"Don't shout! Pay attention. Hamish said you were easily distracted. What was I saying?" The stern woman questions, but Alice replied distracted,

"Hamish has a blockage. I couldn't be more interested, but you'll have to excuse me." Alice ran off, with Hatter following in her wake. At the sight of an older woman, Alice slowed.

"Aunt Imogene! I think I'm going mad. I keep seeing a rabbit in a waistcoat." The older woman stared at Alice vaguely.

"I can't be bothered with your fancy rabbit now. I'm waiting for my fiancé." Alice's face was puzzled.

"You have a fiancé?" But then McTwisp ran past again, "There! Did you see it?" Alice cried. But her Aunt Imogene appeared not to have heard her.

"He's a prince. But, alas he cannot marry me unless he renounces his throne. Isn't it tragic?"

"Very," Alice answered. Hatter looked at this poor lost woman. Her hair fell limp against her face with forgotten curls. She dressed in the fashion of the young, but her face was lined. Her eyes were glazed and she did not see anything except what she wanted to see. She was not truly here in this world. She had lost her muchness, like Alice. However unlike Alice Hatter did not think she would recover it.

"My poor lady. There is no prince." He murmured to her before going to find Alice. He found her at the same time as Hamish.

"There you are I told you to meet me under the gazebo!" Alice followed him meekly with Hatter close behind. This was it, this was the moment. He would find out now, what Alice would answer, why Alice ran, why she returned. Alice and Hamish stood in the gazebo as everyone else stood watching. Hamish dropped to one knee and Hatter held his breath.

"Alice Kingsley…"

"Hamish." Alice said interrupting him.

"What is it?" He hissed.

"You have a caterpillar on your shoulder." Hamish's eyes widened as he made a desperate attempts to get rid of the caterpillar.

"Don't hurt it." Alice said before picking up the caterpillar and setting it aside. Hatter realised in surprise it was Absalom. He didn't know Absalom had also been up top looking for Alice.

"You'll want to wash that finger." Hamish said before continuing, "Alice Kingsley will you be my wife?" Hatter watched tensely.

"Well, everyone expects me to, and you're a lord, my face won't last and I don't want to end up like…"Alice said looking at her Aunt Imogene. "But this is happening so quickly, I, I, I need a moment" And she ran off. Hatter stood there, she hadn't answered. So she must have returned to answer. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Collecting himself he ran after Alice. He found her on the edge of forest peering down a large rabbit hole, but just before he got there she fell down the hole. Without a delay or a second though Hatter jumped in after her.


	12. Every Step She Takes

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Author's Note: Sorry, it's been a while again! I've started my second degree and it's taken me to settle into it and find spare time. Now that's done, I should be getting back to regular updates. So there should be another one this time next month 9th Feb. Thanks for all the reviews and sticking with me, I really do appreciate every single one :)

The Wrong Rabbit Hole

Chapter 12- Every Step She Takes

Hatter could hear Alice screaming as she fell. Her screams sent a shiver down his spine and he had to remind himself that no harm had come to her during this fall. Alice had arrived in Underland unharmed and left unharmed despite the terrible dangers she had faced. Hatter tried not to focus on Alice, but her screams penetrated him as he watched her turn over and over beneath him. He paid no attention to the objects falling around him, missing the interesting book titles 'Witches in early Underland' and 'How to slay a Jabberwocky'. Even more so were the pair eyes staring out from a mirror. But Hatter missed everything except for a clock who's hands spun round and round.

"Time's playing tricks again." Hatter muttered before pulling out his own pocket watch. It had stopped at twelve and Hatter shook it slightly before placing it back in his pocket. Then Hatter hit the floor and before he could regain his senses hit the floor again. Brushing himself down he stood to find Alice looking curiously around the room. It was a dusty old place filled with doors, a few of which Hatter knew there end place. In the center of it all was a table with a key, a key which changed depending on a person's destination, and a bottle. Hatter sat on the edge of the table as he watched Alice. He'd never found out what happened here, why everyone was convinced because of this that Alice wasn't The Alice. How anyone could doubt her he did not know. He always knew Alice, he could just feel it was her. That's why he had so much faith when others didn't because he knew she was her, even if she'd forgotten. Hatter had never had time to ask why the others doubted with the war and everything, and afterwards it just didn't seem to matter. Alice tried each door in turn as Hatter smiled sadly finally understanding why the others had doubted her. But why would she think to do as before when she believed this was all a dream just as her previous visit. Alice at long last noticed the key on the table and proceeded once more to try each door in turn. Unfortunately it was the smallest door that unlocked.

"You'll never fit." Hatter remarked. Although she could not hear him it felt better to say something. Everything was so quiet, for once the voices were silent and Hatter had only his own thoughts. It was lonely. So lonely it was almost worse than the voices. As Alice struggled to fit through the door Hatter thought about what had happened in the land above. He had always wondered the question Alice needed to answer. Now he knew, he had to know her reply. His heart hoped that since Alice had returned to Underland that she had turned Hamish down, but he could not be certain. What Hatter did know was if she had said yes his heart would shatter.

"Hmph" Hatter stirred from his thoughts to see Alice sat defeated on the floor. The look on her face made him laugh. Jumping from the table he knelt besides her.

"Oh, Alice" Hatter muttered. How much he wanted to brush her curls behind her ear, kiss her forehead and tell her how silly she was being. But he couldn't, she couldn't hear him. She wasn't really here. He wanted to warn her of what was to come. Maybe if he could make her hear him she would never be caught by Stayne. Hatter blamed himself a bit, he'd left Alice as much as she'd left him at the end of the battle. Yes he thought about her often, but he never considered going to look for her or looking out for her. He could have travelled Underland looking for a way to her. She'd found a way to Underland even though she wasn't travelling from her usual spot. He should have been there; he should have protected her from Stayne.

"If you're done with the self-assessment perhaps you'd like to follow me?" A voice whispered in Hatter's ear. He jumped and turned to see Chess floating next to where his head had been grinning.

"Chess, you have no right to sneak up on a man when he's in his private thoughts. What are you doing here?" Hatter asked, and with a second thought added, "How can you see me? You're not part of the memory are you?" The smile disappeared from Chess' face before quickly returning.

"Of course not. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to see you. I've been sent on a mission by her majesty which I was rather reluctant to go on." Hatter narrowed his eyes.

"Why'd you bother coming then?" Chess grinned.

"Because as her highness pointed out if I didn't I'd most likely have to get involved in the fighting and you know I hate to get blood on my paws."

"Ever the pacifist" Hatter muttered. Chess continued as if he hadn't heard him.

"As I'm sure you've realised you're in Alice's head, primarily her memories. The queen can wake you, but on the off chance we cannot wake Alice we need to know what Alice saw in the outlands. So I'm here to help you skip the parts you were here for." Chess held out a paw and Hatter eyed him suspiciously.

"Promise you won't steal my hat?" Chess eyed the hat.

"Promise. Though one of these days you should consider making one for me, for all I've done for you." Hatter glared. Chess started to float away and Hatter followed him as Chess continued to talk.

"The queen warns you that what you will see is likely to be unpleasant. But I doubt as horrible as the coming battle. Ah here we are."

"Where…?" Hatter began. With a gasp he realised that this was the battle against the red queen.

"Bloody big head" He muttered. All around were scattered red cards and white chess pieces as they battled. Further off he could see himself fighting Stayne. But where was Alice, looking up he saw her fighting the Jabberwocky on a tower. How small she looked, did he really tell her to fight that beast?

"Remember Hatter you cannot change the past, only observe." Chess said breaking Hatter from his thoughts. He turned to see Chess slowly fading away leaving his smile for a few moments.

"Why does he always leave his smile, you'd think he didn't want it." Hatter said with a shake of his head. He returned to watch the battle just in time to see Alice take off the Jabberwocky's head. He watched her, how strong she looked high above the body of the Jabberwocky. If only Hatter could capture this moment on canvas. So much muchness she had there. Hatter thought back to the poor broken woman who would not wake. How had that happened? How had this marvellous woman been broken so? Yet Hatter remembered when he had been broken by madness. Everyone could be broken he supposed, especially if they had no one to help them. If only he'd been there for her. If only she'd never left. And here it was. The battle over. The futterwaken performed. Alice started her goodbyes.

"You could stay" Hatter whispered from the other side of the battlefield. He still remembered her response.

"What an idea… a crazy, mad wonderful idea." Hatter remembered how his heart soared at that. He had really thought that she would stay, that she wouldn't break his heart. Not just when she'd realised he was real.

"Be back before you know it." The promise she didn't keep. He expected her back every day. True she did return, but it wasn't before he knew it. Suddenly Underland started to disappear from view and Hatter felt himself being pulled upwards, back to Otherland.


	13. Answering Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.

Author's Note: Sorry this is a very short chapter, but I wanted to get in it on time. I will work on the next chapter straight away and make up for the shortness of this one. Enjoy, see you next month :)

The Wrong Rabbit Hole

Chapter 13- Answering Questions

Here they were back in the land where Alice had a question to answer. Hatter's thoughts flew in all directions, he wanted to stop time and speed it up, learn the answer and delay it's revealing.

"Please say no." Hatter begged in his head as he trailed behind Alice. Alice seemed eager to return to the party, Hatter didn't dare think engagement party, she was practically skipping. As they drew closer to the gazebo Hatter could hear a muttering.

"She left me standing there without an answer." It was no doubt Hamish. Silence fell as Alice entered the clearing and all turned towards her. Hatter wondered how Alice could cope with so many eyes upon her. Hatter had to look away from them even though he knew they could not see him. Sometimes eyes told too much, or saw too much.

"Alice?" Hamish exclaimed. He seemed both relieved and annoyed. Hatter was sure that if he was in his place, oh to be asking for Alice's hand, relief would be all he would feel.

"What happened?" Alice's mother asked.

"I fell down a hole and hit my head." Hatter bowed his head, had she already forgotten? She'd promised not to forget him, but here she was saying she had simply fallen unconscious. No, no Hatter said to himself, surely she just could not share what had happened in Underland with these people, yes that would be it. But Hatter's thoughts stopped dead, and it seemed as though time stopped as Alice turned to Hamish.

"I'm sorry Hamish, I can't marry you. You're not the right man for me. And there's that trouble with your digestion…" Hatter's heart soared and for a minute he didn't care if Alice thought he was a dream. She didn't want Hamish; she wasn't going to be married, not yet anyway. He was slightly concerned about whether she had a person in mind when she mentioned the right man, but he could hope. Even so that was to be thought for later, Alice had not finished. Her muchness returned Alice turned to say all she had never dared to before.

"I love you Margaret. But this is my life. I'll decide what I do with it." Hatter nodded his head in agreement, Alice was taking control of her life and he could only think that could lead to good things.

"You're lucky to have my sister for your wife, Lowell. I know you'll be good to her. I'll be watching." Hatter looked closely at this Lowell. Obviously Hatter had missed something, though Alice appeared to be suggesting that this man had not been completely faithful to his wife. He couldn't believe that a man would do such a thing to his wife. Though on second thoughts, upon observing Lowell further, he did have a look of Stayne about him.

"Slurvish…" Hatter muttered before pulling himself back to Alice's words.

"There is no prince, Aunt Imogene. You need to talk to someone about these delusions." Hatter wished to add something, to show Alice what her Aunt could be going through. Perhaps her delusions were all she had, bringing her out into the real world could only cause madness brought on by deep sadness. This was something Hatter knew too much about from personal experience.

"I happen to love rabbits, especially white ones." Hatter glared at the stern woman, wanting to set dogs on McTwisp, disgraceful.

"Don't worry Mother. I'll find something useful to do with my life." But Alice already had, surely being a champion for an entire world was useful? Thinking further Hatter did not think he wanted Alice to remain champion always, there would be too much danger.

"You two remind me of some funny boys I met in a dream." Hatter's heart sunk. He had only been kidding himself earlier that Alice had not already dismissed him as a dream. But here was the proof, the tweedles referred to as dreams.

"Please believe Alice." Hatter whispered with a slight lisp. Alice did not hear him, but still Hatter wished it with all his heart. Alice turned to the man besides the stern woman as he said.

"You've left me out."

"No I haven't," Alice replied. "You and I have business to discuss." Business, what business Hatter wondered, but before his mind could wander he was delighted to catch Alice's attempt at a futterwacken. Hatter clapped his hands together before running to catch Alice as she left the crowd and made her way to the house. Hatter followed with his emotions all a flutter, he was rollercoasting, one second happy, the next sad. But he must continue with Alice no matter the end.


	14. Journey Of Impossible Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Author's note: Only a day late, sorry was super busy yesterday. But should be on track for next month. Enjoy :)

The Wrong Rabbit Hole

Chapter 14- Journey Of Impossible Dreams

Hatter was happy, sad, angry, so many emotions. Here was Alice still unwed with her muchness back, and she was planning this amazing journey around the world to fulfil her father's dream. It seemed impossible to Hatter, but then again only he believed it he thought with a smile. Hatter didn't understand half of what Alice has discussed with the man with the stern wife (who he'd since learned was Lord Ascot). But he was excited about it just by the passion in Alice's voice and the light in her eyes. This excitement was short lived though when he remembered that Alice had forgotten him (and everyone in Underland) and now he knew everything that she had in this plain enormous world. She had a family (albeit not very supporting one), a mission and the start of daily impossible dreams. How could she leave this behind, all this excitement and wonder? Surely after all that had happened in Underland, she would want to return here to this to this world where there was no Stayne to hurt her, no dreams to trap her and everything made sense in her head (though Hatter had to admit it didn't make sense in his). Hatter only wished that Alice's return had been a more enjoyable event. Maybe if Hatter had welcomed her and shown her all the good of Underland she may have stayed this time (not that she'd left yet). Then came the anger. It was Stayne! If not for him Hatter may have been able to show Alice that Underland was a great (and safe) place to live. They could of journeyed together, perhaps Hatter would have shared his feeling one evening as the sunset over the crimson sea. But now Underland would always carry the scars from Stayne for Alice, not happy memories.

That was still to come in this timeframe Hatter realised with a sigh. He wasn't sure how he'd face up to it, how could he bare to watch Stayne mistreat Alice knowing there was nothing he could do. Hatter was sure he would prefer madness, but if he gave into the madness how would he get back? He had to be strong for Alice, for Mirana, for Underland. They needed to know what they were up against, and if there was anyway they could prevent it.

All of these thoughts swirled around his head, colliding angrily as each fought to be the most prevalent. Hatter shook his head in vain to try and regain some order. Giving up Hatter tried to distract himself by his surroundings, he had arrived with Alice in a carriage at the start of the adventure. It was a port, Hatter vaguely remembered seeing one in Underland as a boy, and before them lay the biggest ship Hatter had ever seen. 'They were going on that monstrous vessel'? Hatter questioned in his mind before seeing Alice making her way onto it. Running to catch her Hatter made his way onto the ship too. Alice stood at the bow of the ship staring out to sea, no doubt contemplating her latest adventure. Hatter made his way to her slowly, marvelling the way her hair blew in the sea breeze. Once again her beauty struck him and again his heart ached for her. How he wished he could tell her, yet before the thought go any further he saw Absalom. What an earth was that caterpillar (well butterfly now) doing in Otherland? Absalom flew to Alice and perched upon her shoulder. She turned her head and Hatter just heard her mutter.

"Hello Absalom." She remembered, every thought vanished at that moment. Hatter was fixated on Alice. She knew, she remembered. No words could describe his delight. But reality came flooding in too quickly, she had obviously remembered and was expecting a warm welcome was she had returned to Underland. No she had Stayne… the slurvish man… should have killed… stopped this.

"Hatter" Came a whisper and Hatter pulled himself together.

"Fine." He replied. But where had the voice come from, had Alice said it in the past, or had his own maddened brain given him a release from his thoughts. He couldn't tell, but he preferred to think the former. With this thought Hatter sank into contented thoughts of Alice and him as the ship pulled out of the port.

* * *

><p>The journey lasted forever, Hatter began to long for a sight of land. Blue was a lovely colour, Alice looked especially good in it, but blue was only lovely when surrounded by other colours. Hatter felt as though every other colour has hidden from him as part of a joke he just wasn't in on. Hatter dearly wished for some colour to distract him from the happenings on the ship. Well distract him from one particular individual. Mr Robert Dashwood. Just when Hatter had thought Alice was safe this man came out of nowhere and seemed determined to get Alice to notice him. Thankfully for Hatter's sanity Alice did not give him the time of day (though it was much easier to achieve up here, time being so boring). But rather than be disheartened, the more distant Alice was the more this fool chased her. He often interrupted her while she was thinking or reading, or anything really. Alice treated him with a lot more respect than he deserved, and sometimes Hatter just wished she would more than just brush Mr Dashwood away. It was almost as if she'd lost her muchness, but Hatter knew different. It was because she was a good person, and she did not wish to offend this man, although in Hatter's opinion he deserved offending. Hatter had the opportunity of observe Mr Dashwood away from Alice. He would often boast to the other men onboard that Alice would be his, that she was smitten and could hardly do work for thinking of him. Hatter often clenched his fists at any words uttered by this man, and he only wished he could teach this man a lesson. That he was worthy of Alice was laughable. Though Hatter sobered at this thought, was he worthy of Alice, a lowly Hatter. No he would not dwell on that, he would let Alice decide for herself whether he was worthy. If he got the chance, he shook his head. He must not think of that, Alice asleep perhaps never to wake. Instead he looked around and found her. Here she was awake and fine although he could not reach her. He walked over to her and watched her stare out to the sea. What did she think of, he wondered. She would spend hours just staring out to sea.<p>

"Alice." A voice came from behind them. Alice frowned before turning.

"Yes." It was Mr Dashwood again. Hatter glared.

"The men say they've spotted land, we'll be arriving soon, so it would be best for you prepare." Land at last Hatter thought.


	15. Not Another One

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Author's Note: Another chapter on time, I'm on a roll, it appears that inspiration has returned, so hopefully these chapters should be getting longer. Enjoy, see you next month :)

The Wrong Rabbit Hole

Chapter 15- Not Another One

They had landed and all the colour had returned vividly. It seemed to Hatter as if they were apologising for their absence. As they should, he thought. What would the world come to if the colours did what they wanted? This new land was remarkable, for all the colour that was lacking in the previous land was present here. There was a great variety and it was loud. The colours almost screamed in some parts. There were colours here that even Hatter had never seen. Better yet Hatter got to watch Alice as she experienced it, she marvelled at everything. She asked so many questions and did her best to get to grips with the language. Hatter himself could not make head nor tail of it. He decided outlandish was much easier. The only thing that dampened his spirits was Alice's constant shadow, Mr Dashwood. Hatter had taken to referring to him as 'The Man', he felt such a slimy character was not deserving of his actual name. The Man has taken it upon himself to guard Alice. As much as Hatter wished Alice to be safe, did it have to be The Man looking after her? Every day The Man moved himself closer and closer to Alice. Hatter knew in his heart than Alice was not purposively drawing The Man in, but he could see that she wanted to share this wonderful world with someone and The Man was usually the one around. So unfortunately just by talking Alice was drawing The Man closer. Hatter wished he could intervene and set The Man straight that Alice was just being nice. But he could do nothing but watch.

It was a trial watching The Man be so close to Alice when it should be him. It should be, Hatter knew that he would treat Alice as she truly deserved. He understood Alice and knew she needed love, but nothing choking. She was like a flower that needed care and loving, but room to breathe. Hatter knew he could give it her. He had watched her take down a Jabberwocky; he knew what she was capable of. Alice needed more than this snivelling bit of a man. Hatter glared at him again. The Man didn't know Alice, didn't even know the half of it. He was only interested in her because she was pretty. Hatter loved her for more than her beauty, for her mind and muchness too. M words. Even so Hatter had yet to tell Alice this, and still he was unable to, trapped in this memory. So he watched, waited and wished The Man away.

* * *

><p>It appeared that Alice's trip had been a success, she no longer had long meetings and she ventured further into this exciting world. Hatter had enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the crowded cities. But it had been so alien to him. Here outside the city it felt more like home. Hatter missed Underland and he missed interactions with people. But the Underland he missed was an Underland he hadn't seen in years, when the White Queen reigned and all was well. There had been signs of that Underland after Alice slayed the Jabberwocky, but Hatter had hardly noticed. Perhaps Hatter would never get back to the Underland that he missed because it was quite likely that it would be destroyed. Though Hatter mused, it was unlikely that he would survive said destruction. So at least he wouldn't be around to miss it afterwards.<p>

"Miss Kingsley, I must insist you take an escort with you." A voice broke through Hatter's thoughts. Ah yes, The Man had returned.

"And I must insist that I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, Mr Dashwood." This was the usual morning exchange between the two. The Man insisting he accompany Alice, Alice insisting he shouldn't. But The Man always won, generally because, Hatter believed, Alice didn't want to spend the whole day arguing.

"I believe you overestimate yourself, Miss Kingsley. You are in a foreign country and could not possibly know what dangers await a poor, defenceless young woman." Hatter shook his head, Alice had taken down a Jabberwocky and he seriously doubted that The Man could do the same. If anything Alice would end up having to protect him.

"Fine Mr Dashwood. If you insist that you accompany me then so be it. But do not expect me to agree with it." Alice said with a sigh. As usual The Man didn't notice the sigh or tone of Alice's voice. Instead he beamed taking this as a sigh once more of Alice's interest. Hatter doubted whether he'd seen a more unintelligent man. Even the Tweedles would have seen the meaning in Alice's words. So to Hatter's dismay The Man climbed onto the carriage with Alice. Alice was too busy looking out at the surrounding forest to notice that The Man was staring at her. Occasionally he reached into his pocket to fiddle with something. At one point Hatter caught a glimpse. A ring. Another proposal. Surely Alice would say no again, he had seen her disinterest in The Man. However thinking further Hatter realised that even if Alice did say no, this would be a more painful affair than with Hamish. The Man would not be let down gently. The carriage came to a stop and Alice jumped out, but before she could start out The Man grabbed her arm. She turned in surprise and exclaimed.

"What is it Mr Dashwood?" Despite Alice's tone The Man did not seem deterred.

"Please, call me Robert." He said with a smile on his face. Oh, the despicable man.

"Mr Dashwood, what is it?" Hatter nodded at Alice's refusal to call him Robert.

"Miss Kingsley, Alice. I have something I wish to ask you. I've thought about this long and hard. Alice, will you marry me?" Alice looked distraught; she looked away from The Man into the forest and back again. Hatter once again wished that he was not trapped where he could not help. If only he could intervene and help her. But he could not, so Alice had to answer.

"Mr Dashwood, I do wish you hadn't put me in this situation. I have tried to show you no interest, but you have continued to pursue me. I cannot marry you, Mr Dashwood. I just don't love you." Alice attempted to pull away, but The Man held fast to her arm. Hater watched with growing concern.

"No, Alice. I've seen you looking at me. And sometimes when you think no one is watching, you stare off into the distance and I just know you are thinking of me. You do love me." Hatter had also observed Alice staring off into the distance, but he was certain it was not The Man who preoccupied her thoughts. He would tell The Man himself if he could. Alice was looking highly distraught by this point.

"Please, Mr Dashwood, let me go. You are mistaken. It is not you that I think of. I am sorry, but my heart belongs to another. Leave me be and find another woman to pursue." Alice began pulling more frantically at her arm.

"Leave her alone." Hatter whispered in The Man's direction. He had, had his say and now he needed to let Alice go. Despite the distress of the situation Hatter was curious (and slightly crushed) about Alice's heart already belonging to another. Hatter had seen no man so far that Alice had shown more than a usual amount of interest in. His heart beat faster as he wondered if it could be him. Oh, how he wished it was true. It would be a dream come true.

"No!" The Man was crying out, "I love you, no other will do. You will marry me and we will be happy. If you do not love me now, then you will later!" Alice pulled and pulled on her arm, until at last she pulled free. Alice set off into the woods with Hatter fast on her tail. This was it he knew, he could feel it. The return to Underland was upon them. Soon the nightmare would begin; Hatter could only hope he had strength enough for this. His happiness from Alice's previous remark was quickly disappearing. It didn't really matter if she loved him, it would all end soon. The army would descend upon Marmoreal like fire on a forest. If Hatter could only kill Stayne he would be happy. At least then Alice would be safe from his terror. Hatter pressed on after Alice and stopped as she stopped. In front of them was a rabbit hole. This is how she got back, Hatter thought. But it did not lead where Alice thought. Alice didn't know that though, and she dived in without hesitation. Hatter took a deep breath knowing what was to come, before following her down the hole. It was wrong, the whole place wrong. Last time the descent had been positively delightful, despite Alice's screams. But not, the only objects surrounding them were clocks, all at 12, all ticking. Hatter took his own pocket watch out and was alarmed to find it at 12 ticking along with all the other clocks.

"I don't like it." Hatter muttered. Hatter was almost relieved when they reached the bottom and were out of earshot of the ticking. But looking around Hatter knew where he was, the forgotten forest. Hatter remembered this place from being a child. Not that he had ever ventured here himself. The forgotten people lay on the other side of the forgotten forest. All the evil lingered there and all who ventured there never returned. Hatter remembered when he was 8, that he had made his way into the trees at the edge of the forest; he had felt like the bravest person to ever have lived. But even the bravest of his clan had never been through and to the other side. Now he understood why.

It was cold, colder than Hatter had ever encountered in Underland and Alice pulled the hood of her cloak up as she stared out of the forest. Following her gaze he could see the light from the rest of Underland. It seemed so far away, and Hatter had an odd thought that a past self was somewhere out there. Hatter heard a twig snap behind him and saw Stayne. He was watching Alice, but at that moment he seemed to have no murderous intent. However a breeze blew and the hood obscuring Alice's face fell. Stayne's face was filled with a look of recognition and triumph. Hatter could see Stayne struggling not to call out in delight; slowly he bent down and reached to the floor to pick up a fallen stick before creeping towards Alice.

"Please run Alice, oh please." Hatter cried, but she could not hear him. So Stayne crept closer and with one swift movement knocked her to the floor. Hatter hoped that Alice would recover and fight. But that was it, she was captured. Stayne knelt down pushed Alice's curls from her head and whispered.

"Hello my beauty."

"Get your hands off." Hatter said, his fists curled as Stayne reached down and picked Alice up. But it made no difference. Stayne could not hear him. So Hatter had no choice but to follow Stayne as he cradled Alice in his arms.


	16. Setting Up

Disclaimer: Unfortunately don't own :)

Author's note: I am getting good at these updates! Hope you enjoy this :)  
><span>

The Wrong Rabbit Hole

Chapter 16- Setting Up

As Hatter followed Stayne he tried to keep his mind to the task in hand. As they walked Hatter tried to catalogue this supposed army. Here and there were littered poorly made mud house. The people Hatter could see looked distrustful their eyes flitting here and there and their skin seemed to be stretched too tightly across their faces. This did not look like a great army, but instead unhappy poor people. They looked as if they were at the end of their tethers. They looked desperate. This did not reassure Hatter. A trained army would have tactics and a leader. Hatter would learn something by listening to the tactics of that kind of force. But desperate men would do anything, as Hatter knew well. Yet as Hatter continued on, he thought perhaps they could be reasoned with, if only they would stop to listen. Stayne finally ducked inside one of the mud houses. With one last glance outside Hatter followed. Stayne placed Alice against a pole and as he tied and bound her eyes he muttered.

"You stay there my beauty… my ticket… my freedom… the fates must love me… time has come… must find her… the woman… but payment…" Stayne's muttering trailed off. He stroked Alice's cheek before storming out the hut. Hatter knew he should have followed, gained information by listening to Stayne's plans, but he couldn't leave Alice. He knew it was stupid because he could do nothing to help Alice should someone come. But just sitting there besides her felt better than abandoning her. Hatter had to feel like he was doing something for her, otherwise this would destroy him. Once again Hatter's thoughts strayed towards the future. Never had life seemed so bleak. Even in the times of the red queen there had been hope and the resistance. The red queen didn't want total destruction, she just wanted to rule. For the first time Hatter was beginning to understand that people weren't just good or bad, but that there were different levels of each. Being a little good was better than being a little bad, but being a little bad was better than being very bad. And what was about to hit Underland was the worst kind of bad. Perhaps they would succeed, but the losses would be heavy. After what had happened to his clan…

"No, not here." Hatter whispered. It slightly surprised him he never thought of that day when thinking of the bad times. It was no doubt the worst time. But that memory was buried so deep that Hatter usually forgot about it. Sometimes it was better to pretend that he never had a family. Those recollections were buried deep, buried with the worst of the madness. It was the Queen who had helped him with that. They had constructed a box in his mind where the worst of his madness would be hidden. The downside was losing the memories of his family. That box contained what Hatter both longed to see and loathed to see. Without that box he would not function. The Queen promised that at some point the box would be unnecessary and Hatter would be able to live with him families memories. Hatter doubted that day would come, so instead he lived with the vague recognition of a woman named 'Mama' and a man named 'Papa'. Anything else was lost, sometimes he wondered, did he have siblings, was he happy, did he ever love anyone? Yes he still remembered the day that happened, and mourned the loss of a clan. But it was easier to remember the event when he did not really know who anyone was, almost like being an outsider viewing a tragic event. Perhaps it would be best to never know who his family was, that deep madness was not worth it. Who knew what would happen is he released it?

Hatter had lost at least 3 days after his clan was killed. Mirana said he had arrived at Mamoreal with red eyes. His hands had constantly shook, he muttered nonsense and his clothes were covered in blood. The memories of those days had also been stored in the box as well, even Mirana did not know what was contained in those memories. Hatter had no desire to know what he had done. Hatter looked at Alice once more. He had entertained the thought once that Alice would help open the box. But even if they reached that point closeness, Hatter did not know if she would have strength for the both of them after this. Would she have to create a box for these days? Maybe not, Alice was strong and she didn't have the madness. She would get through this he was sure, but it would change her. Trials like this left scars on the soul. Hatter longed to stroke Alice's cheek, offer her some comfort, but when he tried his hand passed straight through her.

Hatter looked from Alice as he heard footsteps coming towards the hut. Stayne entered first, a smile lit upon his face; he looked like a small child on his birthday. Behind him came a young woman, her face was humble, slightly lined, but with a kindness to it. Yet when Hatter looked closer he could see something lurking behind her eyes, slightly akin to the madness behind his own. Her clothes were plain, well worn, but clean. Her long mousy brown hair was tied loosely behind her head. She looked out of place here; Hatter could have easily pictured her in many of the villages in Underland.

"Alice, how nice of you to join us." Hatter whipped round in shock. He had been too preoccupied with the coming footsteps to notice Alice's waking. Alice struggled against her bindings as she heard Stayne's voice.

"There's no point Alice. You're not going anywhere. Now in a few minutes I'm going to untie you. But don't struggle because I'll hurt you if you do." He was going to hurt her anyway, but Alice didn't know that yet. Stayne moved away to speak to the woman.

"Okay Witch work your magic and don't worry name your price and you shall have it." Stayne told the woman. She nodded before saying.

"I will make request at the end of this, or perhaps a little before the end. But I have your word that you will grant me anything?" Stayne nodded. "Then let us begin." The pair moved back and Stayne cried.

"Showtime." As the woman started to pace around the hut mumbling Stayne untied Alice and held her close.

"You best behave yourself for the show. But firstly I need you out of shot," Stayne threw Alice to the floor and Hatter knelt down beside her.

"Oh Alice, I'm so sorry, so sorry." He whispered, he could do nothing. It was only about to get worse.

"It's ready Stayne." The woman called. Hatter gasped in shock at the mirror which had appeared in the hut. It was ornate mirror with gold edging, but instead of his own reflection there was the main ballroom at Mamoreal. For the first time Hatter was surprised why the mirror hadn't appeared in the throne room. Usually the main ballroom was empty; it would make more sense to appear in the throne room. Fortunately for Stayne there a floating ball of fur.

"Stayne" Chessur said as his eyes widened.

"Yes, now run along and get your Majesty. I have something to show her." For a second Chessur's eyes narrowed, but then he rolled over and replied in a bored tone.

"Very well." Chessur disappeared and Stayne smiled widely.

"So it begins."


	17. Frozen In Time

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Author's note: Another new chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Not as long as I wanted, but I ran out of time. I've got some good plot ideas for the rest of this though, so hopefully longer in the future. See you next month :)

The Wrong Rabbit Hole

Chapter 17- Frozen In Time

Marmoreal stood as a white palace in the midst of the black. The sky was black and heavy with thunderclouds, and a few miles from the palace a strike of lightening flashed unmoving against the sky. Further out raindrops hung above a scout frozen mid stride, and just behind frozen ready for one last advance was the oncoming army. Underland was frozen, but within Marmoreal and its grounds still people continued their preparations. Miriana sat by the bedside of Hatter and Alice. She had laid them next to one another. It wasn't proper she knew, but she knew it was right. Glancing out the window she saw the sky was still black. They hadn't seen the sun for days now, although nothing could really be counted as days anymore. Time had stopped. When Miriana's scouts had failed to return, she had sent soldiers looking. They had come back with disturbing reports. The rest of Underland was frozen in a moment, only here in Marmoreal could people move within the moment. It appeared time was on their side.

Why Miriana did not know, but she was grateful. Despite this it meant she had lost some of her most valuable friends. The bandersnatch had ridden out two days before the freeze in search of his kind, chessur the day before to convince his own people to join the fight and finally McTwisp to ask for aid from the neighbouring country. This extra time would not help them as they were trapped in the moment. But within Marmoreal and her grounds her soldiers continued training, and training others. The castle was being fortified too, with stone and wood. Miriana had been speaking to the trees and bushes; they were growing as fast as they could to provide extra protection and a thorny welcome to any intruder. Miriana looked down at the book in her lap, this had provided the most help so far. Buried in the library were books on warfare. Underland had seen wars throughout the years, but peace had been mostly held for over 200 years (excepting the Red Queen's reign). Her sister had not needed these books for her assault, and she had not known their existence for any help in the matter. But now Miriana knew more about how to succeed, she read about previous battles and what had turned the tide for particular forces.

Despite all this the greatest help was still locked in Alice's memories. Miriana needed Hatter or Alice to wake; she had to know what was coming. As well as the confirmation, Miriana could not spare anyone to protect them when the army came. They would venerable. But Miriana had some hard decisions to make. No one would be spared this fight. Some of Miriana's courters had come and asked to be excused from the fight. But she'd had to say no. They could not be spared, all she could do was promise them armour and training. Because at the end it was their best chance of survival. If the army was defeated and the enemy flooded the castle there would be no protections. Miriana had to hope that if everyone stood and fought that they would stand more of a chance. But maybe it was not that, perhaps if everyone had the ability to fight Miriana would feel less guilty about their deaths. As Miriana looked at Alice and Hatter once more she could not decide which she dreaded the most the guilt or death.

* * *

><p>Hatter sat next to Alice, but it was not long before Miriana and himself appeared in the mirror. Although Hatter often saw himself in the mirror a reflection was very different to this. He had a strange sense of déjà vu.<p>

"Stayne" Miriana said in shock. Hatter wished he had been more alert at the time, perhaps he could have found a way through the mirror to Alice.

"I see you're surprised to see me. But I've made some new friends who have a little bit of magical knowledge. Don't worry your banishment hasn't broken… yet. But that's the matter I wish to discuss with you, your majesty. I want you to revoke my banishment." Hatter wanted to knock the smirk off Stayne's face. They had underestimated him, he had seemed like the man who received orders, not gave them.

"No" Miriana answered firmly.

"I thought you might say that, so I had an old friend join us." And so Alice's torment was to begin.

"I'm sorry Alice." Hatter whispered.

"Alice?" Hatter heard himself say from the other side of the mirror.

"Hatter?" Alice replied and Hatter's heart wrenched at the sound.

"Quiet!" Stayne yelled as he struck Alice across the face. Placing his head in his hands Hatter pleaded with his other self.

"Keep quiet, don't say it." But his other self didn't hear him.

"You get off her!"

"What are you going to do? You can't stop me." Stayne taunted. He grabbed Alice's hand and snapped one of her fingers. Hatter dared not look up as Alice screamed.

"I said quiet." Stayne said to Alice. Alice grew quiet, but the tears continued to fall upon her cheeks. Hatter could feel his own cheeks becoming wet, if only he had said nothing. But perhaps it would have been worse if he'd said nothing. At least Alice knew now that he wanted to help her. Hopefully that would give her some comfort.

"Now you see Alice, I hope you will agree to my arrangement. All you have to do is set me free and I will not harm another hair on her head. Deny me, and Alice will have more to worry about than a broken finger. I will contact you again in an hour. I will expect an answer." With a nod from Stayne the woman stopped the projection of the mirror. Stayne pulled Alice towards him.

"Well done, my pretty, you played your part well. I'm sure I will get the answer I want, though the queen does not yet know the full extent of what she will be agreeing too." Stayne finished with a laugh. Tapping Alice on the cheek where he had struck her, he lifted himself from the floor and strode outside. Alice sat upon the floor unmoving. Hatter worried for her. He sat beside her and stared out of the hut. Outside Stayne strode triumphantly from hut to hut, person to person. He gathered them in front of him. Satisfied that all were gathered Stayne climbed to the top of his hut out of view, despite this Hatter could still hear him.

"My brothers" Stayne cried to the crowd. "We stand here as forgotten men, men who have been cruelly treated by the people of these lands. But no more I say. I have inside my hut the key to our freedom. I have through great skill captured the queen's champion; with her I shall force the queen to free us once more into the world. We shall take back this land and live once more as free men. This I promise I will give you. But I can offer more; a chance to seek revenge, I shall march on Marmoreal and show this land what we can do and that we shall never be stopped again!" Stayne finished and cheers were heard all round. Stayne stepped down with a great smile on his face, but inside Hatter felt his resolve steel over, there had to be some way to stop him.


	18. Taking Action

Disclaimer: I do not own, only borrow.

Author's Note: Another chapter, another month. This story keeps getting more exciting in my head, and also longer, who knows where this will end? Enjoy :)

The Wrong Rabbit Hole

Chapter 18- Taking Action

The crowd has dispersed now, each banished soul had gone to pack what little belongings they had awaiting the march ahead. Hatter watched from the door of the hut, every few moments his eyes flitted to Alice's small form curled on the floor. In the end her tears had given way to sleep. Hatter knew she was safe there; no one would hurt her in her dreams. But the safe sleep would soon end Hatter mused darkly as he noticed Stayne delightedly stalking his way back to the hut. As he did he cried,

"Witch woman, I require your services once more." The woman stepped out of the shadows of a nearby hut. Hatter had a feeling she had been stood there the whole time watching and waiting. He was surprised that this did not alarm him.

'_It's 'cos you'd rather have anyone watch over Alice than no one'. _ He thought as he looked at Alice once more. She looked so vulnerable and small in her sleep, even though she was the right-proper Alice size. This time her muchness would be much harder to come by, if it could be found at all.

"Be in the last place I look most like" Hatter muttered. Although the situation had not improved Hatter's outlook was better. The fire had been set within him, much like it had during the Red Queen's reign. He would use the madness now to power him. A goal in sight, protect Alice and defeat Stayne. As long as he stayed focused all would be fine. It was harder than before, Alice had hardly been in harm's way last time. She had never been a prisoner, and the worst that had happened was a scratch from a Bandersnatch. It was a knife edge that Hatter would now walk. Enough madness to keep him going, but not too much so it could join forces with his despair and bring him to his knees. He would need Alice at the end of this to help bring him back, he could only hope she would have the strength.

"The mirror." Stayne said as way of direction to the woman. He pulled Alice from the floor and shook her roughly.

"Wakey, wakey. It's showtime again" Alice made no reply. Hatter was unsure if it was because she was half-asleep or terrified. Hatter preferred not to know. He made his way to the back of the hut, in the shadows he lurked hoping that the darkness would shield him from the coming pain. The mirror appeared, Mirana and himself peered from the other side.

"Do we have an agreement?" Stayne asked. Although Hatter could not see his face, he was convinced he would see victory in Stayne's eyes if he could.

"Yes. Stayne you are released from the outlands." Mirana said dejectedly.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to mention before. I want you to release everyone else here as well." Stayne said quite calmly.

"No! That wasn't part of the deal." Hatter hadn't noticed the first time, but it was Mirana's Queen voice. A voice that usually shook those who heard it, that forced obedience. But it only annoyed Stayne. Hatter heard the loud crack as another of Alice's fingers broke. He shrunk against the wall.

"No." Mirana cried, her voice losing its conviction. Another crack and Hatter hit the floor, his knees couldn't take it.

"Is that your final answer?" Stayne asked savagely.

"I've freed you Stayne isn't that enough?" It wasn't. Stayne began to kick Alice and Hatter found himself on all fours, as his body crumbled.

"Stop! You are all released just let Alice go." Mirana cried out. The current torment was over.

"Not yet, I think I will deliver her myself with my new friends. I'll see you soon." But the final sound before the mirror closed almost broke his heart.

"Hatter!"

* * *

><p>"Alice, my dear." A softly spoken voice said from above Alice. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that the light had returned. She sat in an old oak forest, the branches twisting across the sky above her. It was misty like the dawn of a new day and amongst it all smiling at her gently was her father.<p>

"Father!" Alice cried, rushing to her feet and over to him to hug him. "You feel so real," She remarked. Her father chuckled.

"That's because I am real, in your head at least."

"In my head?" At this point Alice's father placed his arm around her waist and led her through the forest.

"Yes. This is your mind so to speak, well part of it. And I'm part of your memories."

"So you're not really real." Alice mused sadly.

"I'm not truly alive if that's what you mean. But I'm real." Alice thought about this for a few minutes, yes she was sad her father was still dead, but at least he still existed.

"But why I am here? Why am I in my own mind?" Her father stopped and placed his hand against her cheek.

"I don't need to bend anymore," He chuckled before continuing. "It would seem you've trapped yourself here after what happened in your Wonderland."

"Oh, yes." Alice said as the memories started to flood back. "I don't want to remember that." Her father smiled sadly and wiped away the tears that started to fall.

"I know, but you can't keep hiding. There's an extraordinary man out there that needs you."

"Hatter?" She asked. Her father nodded.

"You can't leave him, or them. It's where you belong sweetheart. Where you're truly at home."

Alice nodded knowing he was right.

"It's so hard though." He nodded. "You're leaving now aren't you?" He took his hand from her cheek.

"Yes, you have some thinking and some planning to do. I think you'll be fine though." He slowly disappeared from view and Alice was alone once more. Although the darkness of the forest did not return, the darkness inside did. The tears started to fall fast and thick, and Alice let them, because sometimes it's better to let it all out.


	19. The March Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland

Author's note: This is rather a short chapter, I'm currently in the middle of writing my masters thesis and I have had little time. Enjoy and know the next one will be longer.

The Wrong Rabbit Hole

Chapter 19- The March Begins

Stayne had vanished into the night sky. All around were cheers of victory and frantic packing. This misfit army was preparing to march. Hatter stood marshal by the entryway to the hut once more. A guardian, but a useless guardian at that. After Miriana's decision Stayne had pulled Alice close and whispered in her ear. Hatter had resigned himself to not being able to help and had stayed on the ground where he had found himself. His body had given in for a short while.

"Silly body" Hatter muttered. His mind was strong, but he needed his body to be too. It had a mind of its own though.

'A mind of its own that would mean I have two minds' Hatter thought. A mad hatter with two minds, that would surely be a mistake… almost as marvellous as the M words meandering through his mind. Murder and mayhem were words that sprung to mind. Things that were to pass. Hatter had never killed anyone. Not during the red queen's reign had he taken a life. He did not know what he would feel afterwards. He had no doubt he would take a life. In the coming battle it would be life or death. And Hatter definitely enjoyed living. Hatter wouldn't mind separating Stayne from his head, he felt a smile as he imagined doing exactly that. If only he could do it now. Movement in the shadows pulled Hatter from his thoughts. The witch had returned. She was a suspicious woman, but Hatter could not find it in him to fear or suspect her. She approached the hut and carefully stepped inside.

"Hello Alice." The witch crouched down slowly to Alice's side before clutching her hands. Alice gasped and Hatter found himself approaching the pair. He stopped in front of them, but relaxed as the witch said,

"I'm sorry about this; I didn't want you to get hurt. I want to get out of here as much as anyone else. But I don't think you deserve to get hurt for that." She delicately bound Alice's hands in cloth.

"Thank you." Alice whispered. Hatter's heart ached at her voice. It was so sorrowful and lost.

"It's fine. I'm sorry about what you're going to have to go through." With that the witch left, but Hatter swore her eyes met his on her exit. Hatter had no time to dwell on this as the sound of clinking chains came from behind him. He turned suddenly and watched as Stayne entered carrying a length of chain.

"Oh leave her alone." Hatter pleaded. But Stayne did not hear. He knelt down besides Alice; although she tried to back off he grabbed her hair and pulled her close. As Stayne pressed his lips against Alice's Hatter saw red. He rushed at Stayne, but ran straight through him. Swinging widely Hatter found himself wringing his hands in an effort to do something. As he turned back he saw Alice bite down on Stayne's tongue.

"You little bitch!" Stayne cried. Although Hatter nodded his approval at Alice, he feared what Stayne would do next. Stayne grabbed Alice's arms and forced them behind her back before wrapping the chains around them.

"Now you go everywhere with me." He walked off pulling Alice behind him. Though Alice tried to get to her feet she wasn't quite quick enough and was dragged for a few feet behind Stayne. With a snarl he picked her up from the floor and pushed her in front of him.

"You'll go first Alice."

"But I can't see" She protested.

"Well you'd best be extra careful where you place your feet then." Stayne said with a smile. Pushing Alice in the back the journey began. Behind Hatter followed his first clenched as he watched and could do nothing. The army was gathered and the march began. It was not an organised march. People walked at different paces, some falling behind, and some pulling ahead. Hatter watched some of them leave, not everyone was going to fight. Some people just wanted freedom. Stayne gave no word of encouragement now, made no effort to keep them together. If he saw people leave, he showed no sign. Perhaps he was too focused on the goal to notice.

Hatter winched as Alice stumbled again. There at the front of everything Alice was stumbling blindly along. As she stumbled Hatter cursed all of Underland for putting such a path beneath her feet. Why could there not be moss instead of stone, flat instead of lumps. Sometimes she fell and Hatter fell with her. He suffered as she suffered. And when they finally they reached the camp site for the night, Hatter sank to the floor in troubled relief.


	20. Seeing Is Believing

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland.

Author's note: Sorry I missed last month, I was finishing writing my masters thesis. Now that's done normal service should resume. This is only a short chapter, but next time we'll be catching up with the rest of the characters.

The Wrong Rabbit Hole

Chapter 20-Seeing Is Believing

Alice had not moved since they had arrived at camp. She had stayed where she'd fallen, not even moving as Stayne secured her to a stake he had dug into the ground. Only the slow rise and fall of her chest allowed Hatter to know she was still alive. He too had stayed where he'd fallen. As darkness fell Hatter watch the activity in the camp around them. The camp had been set up quicker and more organised than Hatter would have believed. He was sure it was not due to Stayne's leadership as the man had simply set up his own sleeping space and left the others to themselves. Stayne appeared to be out of inspirational speeches. This these people were not truly behind Stayne, but were willing to follow anyone for revenge. This wasn't about freedom; those who wanted freedom Hatter had already seen sneaking off earlier in the journey. No, those left wanted revenge. So many ugly emotions floated around, it would be hard to change them to the more beautiful emotions Hatter preferred. As thoughts of butterflies danced around his head, Hatter caught the sight of the witch walking towards him.

"Hello Alice." The witch was here again. Hatter returned his attention to Alice watching the witch through narrowed eyes. Taking a damp cloth the witch began to dab Alice's cuts. Despite the witch's kindness Hatter could still not shake the suspicion that she had some ulterior motive.

"Thank you. May I ask you how it is you came to be involved in all this?" Alice's curiosity it seemed has not waned even though her strength had. The witch sighed and sat down on the ground besides Alice. She stared out into the distance as she replied.

"My mother was a witch, and she trained me to be the same from a young age. A few years after her death, a new king came to the throne. He feared magic, although most of what makes up Underland is magic, he condemned the practice. He set off across the land seeking out witches. He found me, but took pity on me as I was so young, only 20. All the other witches he'd come across were old. So he had me banished, as I had not lived a full life, and I came to join these people. I have always kept my countenance by knowing that I was never truly evil, and I have waited for the day I could escape. Once this war is over I hope to live in peace as my mother once did."

Hatter shook his head slightly puzzled; he could remember no such king from his history lessons. It was preposterous to think a king could outlaw magic; Underland itself would turn on him. Not to mention he would have had to use magic to banish the witch. It just didn't add up. Alice however did not question it, but then again she had no knowledge of Underland's past.

"But surely you could leave these people now?" Alice asked.

"This is true. But you need protection and help. Plus, how will I tell your queen how to defeat these people if I do not know their plans? I will stay here and perhaps help you escape." Hatter highly doubted this witch would be divulging any sort of plans to the queen. Plus the witch had not rescued Alice, he had.

"You'll help me escape?" A bit of colour seemed to reappear in Alice's face.

"Yes, but not yet. A companion of yours is on his way. But he will not reach us for another day. Only then will you be able to escape. Although I will be able to help you leave the camp. I cannot protect you once you have left." Hatter could not quite believe his ears. How had the witch known of his rescue?

"Who is it that is coming?" Alice asked.

"A young man with striking hair and a hat." The witch said before staring straight in Hatter's direction. She knew he was here, he was sure of it. But how, this was a memory. The witch patted Alice on the shoulder and rose from the floor. She walked away and without a second thought he ran after the witch.

"You can see me?!" He exclaimed. Although the witch made no sign she had heard him she did whisper.

"Yes, but no one else can." Hatter's mind reeled with questions, but they all fought to be voiced first. The witch reached her sleeping spot and sat down. Hatter sat down opposite her and the witch stared him straight in the eyes.

"I'm a witch; I see all that is magical." She said as a matter of fact.

"But this is memory? I'm from your future, you're in my past." The witch nodded and ignored Hatter as she started a small fire.

"Will you really help?" Hatter asked. He wanted her to tell him. He wanted to watch her tell him. No underlander could truly lie to another. But the witch made no reply. After a few moment she said softly.

"I think you should return to Alice. I do believe Stayne has broken her arm." With that Hatter was off. To his great dismay he saw the witch spoke the truth. As he lay besides a sobbing Alice his heart breaking he remarked that there had been no sadness or pity in the witch's voice when she had told him of Alice's latest torment. He was then resolved he would not trust her.


End file.
